Set Ups and Weapons
by 1moonwitch
Summary: This is the sequel to Blind Dates and Moonflowers. Kankuro x Tenten.Again Temari with the help of Shikamaru try to fix up a brother. Will her meddling work it's magic again or fail miserably.Warning: mild lemons and swearing.Characters may be a tad OOC!
1. Lack of Privacy

**This is a sequel to Blind Dates and Moonflowers**

**Kankuro x Tenten Fanfic**

**Warning: May contain swearing and light lemon….characters are also OOC! If you don't like it don't read it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. **

**Set Ups and Weapons**

**Chapter one… Lack of privacy**

Hinata walked into Gaara's office, she looked over at her tired overworked husband. Being Kazekage was not an easy job. Looking up he smiled softly at her.

"Just give me a second my little moonflower. I'm almost done here." Hinata walked over to him her hands rubbing his tense shoulders.

"Mmmm…that feels so good." He sighed in contentment causing her to smile.

" Hinata if I had known their was this much damn paperwork. I would have said no to Kazekage." He laughed as he placed the rest of the papers in the drawer.

"Ah, my love you are the best Kazekage that Suna has had in a long time. They would be lost without you."

Leaning over giving his lips a soft kiss.

"Mmm ..No I would be lost without you." Before she knew what happened he had lifted her up in his arms and laid her on his desk. Leaning over her, he ravished her lips. His hands slowly tracing the soft skin up to her breasts. His movements causing her to let out a moan of passion as the door slammed open.

"Hey Gaara…Oh gesh come on isn't bad enough we all have to listen to you two every night! I mean Damn Hinata you are loud!" Hinata sat up quickly burying her red face in Gaara's chest. Gaara gave Kankuro a death glare the sand seeping out of his gourd that sat in the corner.

"Kankuro you have three seconds to get the hell out of here before I kill you! " Kankuro looked at him shakily.

"Oh come on Gaara…" His eyes widening when he caught sight of the sand. "Ah Shit! " He quickly darted out of the room as the sand moved forward. Using the sand Gaara closed the door and locked it.

"Now where were we my little Moonflower?" His lips running kisses down her neck.

"G…Gaara I am n…not that l…loud am I? "She asked softly her nervous shy stutter showing. Now Gaara really wanted to kill his brother for upsetting his wife. Leaning in his warm breath sending chills down her back he whispered softly." Yes, you are my love and It turns me on like crazy." He let out a passionate growl causing her to giggle as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"Gaara what are you doing?" She asked as he pushed her back against the table top.

"What does it look like? I am making love to my beautiful wife. I don't think we have properly christened my desk yet." He laughed huskily as his lips caressed the sensitive spot on her neck causing her to moan loudly. Oh, how he loved hearing his new bride mew for him.

thump thump

"Gaara someone is pounding on the door."

"Ignore them the door is locked they can come back later. You are all mine right now."

"Gaara open the damn door or I am going to blow it off the hinges!" Temari screamed.

"Grr… why can't they leave us alone. I swear Temari this had better be important!" Gaara was helping Hinata buttoned her shirt up when Temari shoved the door open.

"I forgot how handy lock picking was." She smirked as she took in the disheveled lovers. Totally ignoring Gaara's angry glare she sat down.

"Gaara, I need your help. As you know I will be leaving tomorrow for Konoha to finish the wedding plans. What I need is for you to make it an order that Kankuro comes with."

"Temari for the last time I am not helping you set up Kankuro. You think by now you would know not to meddle in other people's love life's." He glared .

"Tsk… what are you talking about? Just look at you and Hinata; happily married for five months now. No need thanking me baby brother your happy faces are enough." She smiled cheekily.

Smacking his forehead with his hand he tried to remain calm. His teeth clenched tight he growled .

"Temari for the last time you had NOTHING to do with Hinata and I getting together! We found each other!"

"What ever." Her hand brushing him off. "Now back to the point…I need you to tell Kankuro he is going to Konoha tomorrow." Gaara taking all that could pushed himself out of his chair furious.

"Temari…!"Gaara began to growl icily till Hinata whispered something into his ear. He nodded his head yes vigorously. Sitting down he calmly placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands a wicked smile appearing on his lips.

"You know what Temari I agree, Kankuro should go with you. Also instead of coming back for Hinata and I. You both should stay, finish all the arrangements and we will join you in Konoha in a month. That will give you and Shikamaru lots of quality time. What you two do with Kankuro is your problem."

"Oh thanks little brother!" Jumping up happily she hugged him.

"No problem sis!" He smirked as she walked to the door. "Oh and Temari next time you decide to pick the lock to my office I am going to kick your ass clear across Suna…got it!"

"Oh…Um sorry about that. I'll just lock the door on my way out and tell the guards you are not to be disturbed." She smiled sheepishly giving them a wink. When he heard the door click closed he grabbed Hinata quickly throwing her on the desk savagely. Looking down at her he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I knew there was a reason why I married you. " Wrapping her arms around his neck she laughed.

" What would that be my love? I hope it was more than just my intelligence on how to get us more privacy." Nuzzling her nose he whispered in her ear.

"Oh no my little Moonflower, your intelligence is just one of many reasons why." Letting out a loud growl he began to remove her clothes his lips never leaving her skin.

Hope you enjoyed and please review!!!!

If you find errors please message me and not put it in a review!!!! Thanks and no flames!!!!

Tenten internet brownies for all reviewers!!!!


	2. Annoying Sister

Set Ups and Weapons

**Chapter 2 Annoying sisters**

He was pissed and that was putting it mildly a sixteen hour trip escorting his annoying sister was true cruelty. She just never stopped talking about her "Shika" and her stupid wedding plans. Like he gave a damn about what color the bridesmaid dresses were or if they matched the friggin flowers. She had even hit him over the head when he had simply told her he would be wearing his bunraku paint. Man the way she screamed you would have thought he had said he was going to show up naked. She actually threatened to have him neutered if he wore, as she put it 'makeup' anywhere near the wedding. Gesh…woman were total pains in the ass.

"I do not know why I have to baby-sit you. Gaara is just being sadistic." He grumbled as they walked. Temari just sighed her brother had been complaining the last three hours. She was quickly losing her patients.

"Well, I am not the one who barged in on him and Hinata complaining about her being noisy dur…" Putting his hand up he cut her off.

"Hey you picked the lock. You're just lucky he didn't kill you." He snorted happily.

"No dear brother, it was you he threatened to kill. He just wanted to kick my ass across Suna." She laughed hysterically to his dismay.

"Oh shut up Temari!" He grumbled as they past through the Konoha gates. Seeing no one there to great them he grinned. "Aw looks like someone's fiancé didn't care enough to show up." Temari glared at his back till warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"What's that about someone not showing up? Hey at least I have someone." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Laying her head back she snuggled back into Shikamaru's arms.

"Whatever! I am out of here. I need a stiff drink after dealing with your annoying ass!" Taking a few steps he stopped in thought. Quickly turning on his heel he gave Shikamaru a menacing glare. "Listen up genius just try and put your hands on my sister where they don't belong, and I will bring out Karasu wiping your ass off the map." Turning sharply he stormed off like an angry child.

Shaking his head at that he turned Temari around. He grasped her chin and smiled. "I missed you troublesome woman!" Pulling her tenderly to his chest he wrapped his long arms around her waist.

"Troublesome huh… you are just lucky I know that is your endearing way of saying you love me." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He quickly pulled her into a fiery kiss. Coming up for air she smirked. "Wow you really did miss me! I think we need to take this discussion back to your place." She winked grabbing his hand; tugging him down the street. "Oh, and by the way the 'Set up Kankuro' plans are back on. Now that Gaara is happily married that leaves us with only one annoying smart ass brother. That dimwit definitely needs a wife and a reason to leave us alone."

Shaking his head he laughed to himself. '_Oh yes, his future wife was definitely a troublesome woman and he wouldn't want it any other way.'_

Please review Tenten brownies for all reviewers

As always characters maybe OC and please no flames!

If you find errors message me instead of putting them in reviews.

Thanks!!!!!!


	3. Drunken jounin Talk

Set Ups and Weapons

**Chapter 3 Drunken Jounin Talk **

Walking into the bar Kankuro let out a weary groan as he sank down on the stool. The barkeep took one look at him and shook his head. He placed a large glass and a full bottle of sake in front of him.

"That bad of a day huh Kankuro?" Kakashi said as his fellow jounin laughed.

"Hey come join us." Genma laughed behind his senbon. Ibiki snickered as he patted the chair next to him. Reluctingly he grabbed the bottle and glass off the counter and joined them.

"So what have you old salty dogs been up to?" Kankuro said annoyed downing his glass in one gulp.

"Who the hell you calling old pup." Ibiki laughed tossing back his own drink. Ignoring him he poured a new glass.

"Looks like someone is missing his youthful spirit." Gai yelled loudly pounding him on the back causing his glass to spill over the edges. Kankuro glared at his spilled drink.

"Oh shut the hell up for once Gai, no one gives a shit about you and your youthful spirit." Kakashi snorted at Gai's unhappy expression. How he loved pissing him off.

"Kakashi my youthful rival do I hear a challenge coming?" Kakashi just rolled his eye ignoring him. Turning back he eyed Kankuro curiously.

"So Kankuro what is the long face for? Woman trouble?" He snickered. "I am sure reading a few of my classical literature, and award winning books might I add, can surely help you out."

At this Genma choked spewing his drink everywhere. "C…classical ha ha…literature…award Ha-ha-ha ." Tears filling his eyes. "T…that's the funniest… ha -ha- ha… thing I have ever heard…b-buh….bwahahah! Pounding his hand on the table a couple times while holding his stomach. Kankuro couldn't help himself and joined the laughter to Kakashi dismay.

"Ha ha ha…He has a point my old friend!" Gai clapped him roughly on the back causing Kakashi to glare.

"Kakashi if your Ichi Ichi books are classical literature then a hooker is a fine lady!" Ibiki snickered causing Genma into another laughing fit. Gai ignoring Genma's drunken laughter. Leaning over the table he looked Kankuro in the eyes.

"So Kankuro my youthful friend are you having trouble finding a woman? Need my help finding a special lady?" Giving him the thumbs up.

"Oh Gai, sit down! Leave the poor boy alone will ya." Genma tsked at him, as he poured Kankuro another drink.

"I am not having any woman trouble, and I can find my own female just fine thank you!" He growled tipping back the drink. "My annoying family is the only problem I have." Giving his head a shake as the alcohol started to take affect. "I am so sick of all the lovey dovey crap going on. If it's not Temari carrying on and on about wedding shit. Well, then I am listening to my brother and his wife getting it on. It's not that I care they are doing it but why do they have to screw on every household surface. I swear I will never be able to eat on the kitchen table again." The jounin at the table stared at him for a minute before busting up in laughter. Kankuro just shook his head they obviously did not see the horror he did. He swore he was scared for life after catching them doing it on the kitchen table.

"You ask me I think you're jealous you don't have someone special." Genma said pulling the senbon from his lips his voice becoming serious. "I think if you found that certain someone you wouldn't care what your family is doing."

"Ya, I have to agree with Genma. " Kakashi replied before snickering. "Though you might need to re-christen the furniture." This caused the bunch to start laughing before making drunken cheers. Kankuro just groaned and slid down in his chair sulking.

Tenten brownies for all reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Hangover

Chapter 4... Hangovers

Kankuro sat up with a groan. His hand clutching his pounding head. As he slowly dragged himself out of bed he let out another groan.

"Damn and I thought Suna shinobi knew how to drink."

Walking into the kitchen he winced as the bright light hit his eyes.

"Well about time lazy ass." Giving her a annoyed look he slowly sank into the kitchen chair letting his head hit the table.

"Oi, Temari do you have to be so damn loud? My head is killing me." Letting out another pained groan.

"Well whose fault is that? I am not the idiot who got so drunk he had to be helped home." She glared at him. Raising a hand from the table he waved her off.

"What ever just leave me alone, it is just to damn early in the morning to fight with you."

"Morning? Baka it is almost noon. You're lazy ass slept half the day away." Shaking her head in disgust.

"Huh? " Lifting his head slowly he looked up. Shikamaru sat across from him with a pleased look on his face.

"Your enjoying my misery aren't you?" He just nodded. Kankuro dropped his head back on his arms groaning.

"Why are you here anyways?" His voice muffled.

"He is here, because he is my future husband and we have wedding plans to go over moron!" She fumed causing him to wince. "Your lazy ass was supposed to be helping me!"

His head shot up causing him to cringe in pain." What?! How did I get volunteered into helping you? All Gaara said was to escort your ass here. He said nothing about helping you with your foofie wedding plans." He was to slow to duck as her fan came down on his head.

"Tcha…dammit Temari my head hurts enough." Rubbing the top of his head.

"You will do what I ask." Temari huffed crossing her arms.

"I will not!" He growled back.

"Uh Huh!" Her foot beginning to tap angrily on the floor.

"Uh uh !" Clenching his teeth.

"Uh huh!" Her voice becoming more irate .

"Uh uh!" Giving her a fixed stare.

"Uh huh!" Her voice livid.

"Uh uh and that's final" Pounding his fist on the table causing him to cringe in pain. His hand rubbing his aching forehead.

"Kankuro I would advise you to give in for your own safety." Shikamaru snorted grinning.

"I will not giv…"His voice cut off when her fan smacked him upside the head.

Jumping up he growled. "FINE Temari! Just stop hitting me!"

"Good boy …now I need you to deliver a letter to Neji for me. He should be at his teams training field."

"What would you want with Neji?" Giving her a suspicious look.

"It's from Hinata. I just don't have time today to deliver it."

"Fine, give me the damn thing!" He grunted yanking it out of her hand. 'Stupid… annoying…. Sisters." He mumbled under his breath. Temari narrowed her eyes gripping her fan harder.

"Kankuro don't push me and for Kami's sake take a shower you smell like a wino in an ally."

"Fine…anything else your highness?"

"Yah…how about you leave off your makeup today and look normal." She snickered.

"Dammit to hell! Temari would you quite calling it makeup. For the hundredth time it is bunraku paint."

Shikamaru snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just hurry up." She smiled sickly sweet at him. Throwing his hands up in the air in defeat he walked out of the room mumbling. "Troublesome sisters."


	5. You missed

Chapter 5... You Missed

Kankuro made his way slowly across town mumbling and cursing his luck. Granted his head hurt less since his hot shower. Now it was just a dull throb. It took him some time to find team nine's training field. Temari had been vague on her direction.

' I swear she just loves torturing me.' He grumbled.

Finding the pathway he approaching the field. There was no sign of Neji anywhere. The only one out there was a woman wearing a red shirt and black capris. She was throwing kunai at a practice dummy. He stood there and admired the view.

'Damn not only does she have a fine ass she can hit a target." He thought to himself. Suddenly she turned and the next thing he knew there was a kunai sticking out of his arm.

"Fucking hell….are you trying to kill me woman?!" Grimacing he pulled the kunai out throwing it to the ground. She ran up to him frantic.

"Oh…oh …I am so…so sorry. I don't know what happened. "

"I do…you hit me with a kunai…damn that smarts." His hand holding his bleeding arm. She roughly pushed him to the ground pulling out her small med kit.

"Damn woman, you don't have to be so rough like stabbing me wasn't bad enough."

"My name is Tenten not woman, and like I said before I'm sorry ." Pulling up the sleeve of his shirt she poured disinfectant over the wound."

Sucking in a breath he growled. "Damn that shit stings!" She looked up at him frowning.

"Quiet being such a baby. It's just a small wound. I have seen worse paper cuts." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"I am not being a baby! Just give me the damn bandages!" He whined grabbing them from her. Letting out an annoyed sigh she sat back. She bit her bottom lip trying to hold back a laugh as she watched him try and wrap his arm with one hand. He was getting nowhere and kept dropping the gauze roll.

"Oh, for crying out loud give it to me. You are just messing it up." Knowing she was right he handed them back. He noticed how soft her hands were as she slowly wrapped the gauze around his arm.

"You're Kankuro from Suna correct?" She asked giving him a small smile.

"Yah, my dumb sister sent me to give Neji a letter." Looking up at her face he smirked. "I  
didn't know I would need to be in combat mode to deliver a letter ,or I would have brought Karasu with me."

"Well you also wasted your time Neji has been gone on a mission for weeks now." Shaking her head she bit her bottom lip. "I just can't figure out what happened. I have never missed my intended target ever." He rolled his eyes at that making her give him a very pointed look.

" Listen up buddy! I am an expert at weapons so don't roll your eyes at me. I don't lose control of my movements or my weapons . I don't know what happened it was like I lost control of my body for a few minutes. I am really sorr…" His fingers went to her lips shushing her.

"Did you say your body lost control?" She nodded. Removing his fingers he began looking around the training area.

"This has never happened before? " He asked frowning.

"Absolutely not I am an expert. I don't make mistakes!" She finished tying off the gauze and helped pull his sleeve back down. "It felt like someone was controlling my arm."

"Son of a bitch! I am going to kill them!" He was livid. Standing up he reached down with his good arm and pulled her up to her feet. She looked at him like he was clinically insane.

"You didn't do it. It was Shikamaru and his damn jutsu that took control of your movements."

She laughed. "You have obviously been out in the sun to much Kankuro to think that. Why on earth would Shikamaru do that?" He looked at her, his eyes becoming deadly serious. She backed up a bit raising an eyebrow.

" I am telling you he did do it." His eyes still scanning the trees around them. "My sister is behind all of this."

"Why I have never done anything to make them angry at me." His eyes narrowed and he pulled her arm closer.

" To set us up...my sister wants me to get married." He whispered. Pulling her arm free of his grasp she began laughing.

"You have definitely had way to much sun Kankuro. You expect me to believe your sister had her fiancé use shadow jutsu on me so I would hit you with a kunai to hook us up." She snickered. "You are crazy!"

"I am deadly serious. You don't know my sister and her so called genius of a boyfriend. The things she will do to get her way. This is probably one of Shikamaru genius plans. Just ask my baby brother how much she loves to meddle in people's love lives. This is exactly the sorta thing she would do." Looking over at her he watched her eyes widened at the reality of what had taken place. Her lips slowly curled up in a cunning smile.

"Kankuro you know what this means?" She bent down and picked up her kunai giving him a sly look.

"I sure do!" He smiled deviously.

"Revenge!" They both said giving each other a knowing look.


	6. Plans and Compromising Situations

Characters maybe a tad OOC.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7Plans and Compromising Situations

Sitting at a table at the local ramen bar the two began to conspire a plot.

"Damn, Tenten we said revenge not murder. I might be pissed off but she is my sister I don't want her dead maybe Shikamaru but not my sister." He's hand going to his sore arm.

"Kankuro quiet touching it or you'll have it bleeding again. Fine you know so much what do you think we should do?"

"Hmm…well they only have a month till the wedding. Why the hell she wants to get married I don't know. Damn if I would want to be tied down to one female. "

"Man you are such a male chauvinistic pig. What do you against romance anyways?" Rolling his eyes he sighed.

"I don't have anything against romance. Just marriage it's…it's troublesome." After the word left his mouth he smacked his forehead with his hand. "Ah crap, I have been around Shikamaru way to much." Tenten giggled.

'_Hmm her laugh is kinda cute not annoying like most chicks. Especially that dang Ino girl ugh she is so annoying.' _He mused to himself.

"Well you're not thinking of doing something to ruin their wedding because I won't have any part in that." Crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"No I won't ruin her stupid wedding no matter how much I would like to. I say we make life living hell for the two of them till the wedding. They are always wanting alone time. I say we make sure they don't enjoy a bit of it." He grinned.

"Okay sounds good to me." She sat back and nodded.

"Hey are you friends with the bug dude what's his name…"

"What do you want with Shino?"

"Ya Shino. Do you think he would do you a favor?" Leaning over the table he eyed her.

"Sure he owes me a favor but if you are involved I am not so sure. Rumor has it he doesn't like you to much."

Kankuro just snorted. "Oh hell, who doesn't. " Rolling her eyes at him she pursed her lips.

"So what do you need him for?"

"Well, tomorrow Shikamaru is taking Temari out for a picnic and cloud gazing. Kami, what a loser…anyways I say we have bug boy bring some of his little friend to join them. Temari hates bugs total phobia I swear." He snickered.

"I think I might be able to persuade Shino to help. What time are we looking at?"

"They are meeting at noon so we should get there a little earlier." Looking at Tenten he frowned she was suddenly looking out the window not listening to a word he had just said.

"Hey ,Tenten what the hell are you looking at?" Suddenly she dove under the table.

"What the fuck!" He growled "Are you mental woman?"

"Shh…just shut up. Pretend I am not here." His eyes went wide as he felt her hands on his thighs.

"Tenten?" His voice coming out a bit husky.

"Sorry, there isn't much room. Now shut up before he figures out I am here." His eye brow raised.

"He who? What are you…?" His voice drowned out by a loud voice.

"Hey Kankuro my youthful friend!" Looking up Kankuro groaned.

"Hi Lee." His voice coming out very short.

"How have you been? I bet you are excited for Temari and Shikamaru's upcoming youthful wedding."

"Just thrilled." He replied sarcastically. "OH Kami." He groaned under his breath suddenly as he felt Tenten push closer to his crotch. Lee looked at him oddly.

"Kankuro you okay?"

"Fine." He gulped. "What did you want Lee?"

'_Please just go! I need to get away from the crazy kunoichi under the table.' His mind begged. He could practically feel her breath on his…oh hell! _

"Oh ya, I thought I saw my youthful flower blossom Tenten in here. I guess I was wrong. You haven't seen her have you?"

"Nope not here…try the training grounds I think I saw her there earlier."

"Thanks my youthful friend. I will head over there right now." Giving Kankuro a big slap on the back which caused two things to happen. One pain shot down his arm. Two it pushed him forward leading to Tenten's face to be plant itself in a particularly sensitive spot. He bit his lips as he held back a groan from the pain and the pleasure.

As soon as Lee was out of sight he jumped up quickly from the table as if it was on fire.

Tenten shyly crawled out her face bright red.

"Sorry about that." She smiled shyly.

"Uhh…I got to go." Throwing some money on the table he quickly left.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I would like to thank kaotic312 and Police Academy for the under the table bit.

Kami God

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Blushes and Cold showers

****

Set Ups and Weapons

Characters may be slightly OOC

****

Chapter 7

Blushes and Cold Showers

"Damn Shikamaru were you trying to kill my little brother?" Temari scolded as she paced back and forth in front of the couch he sat on.

"Troublesome woman, you asked me to help and I did. If you want it to work.. you have to follow my plan." He smirked. "Anyways it was merely a flesh wound."

"You have definitely watched too much Monty Python with Chouji." She glared continuing her pacing.

"Enough pacing, your tiring me out just watching you…come here my troublesome woman." Pulling her onto his lap and into a deep kiss.

"I love you! No matter how troublesome you are." He smiled.

"I love you too. " She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you think we are doing the right thing? Maybe I shouldn't meddle. You know if we go through with this, he is going to make our life living hell."

"I think it is to late avoid that now." He countered.

"Maybe I should stop this now and tell him the…" Her voice cut off by the slamming door.

"Damn…woman…oh hell…cold…shower." He mumbled under his breath storming in the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kankuro?" She glared then started to smile." Damn little brother I think your face is redder then Hinata's what do you think Shika?"

"Oh, definitely blushing red." He snorted as Kankuro gave him a death glare.

"So Kankuro what have you been doing, to be so flustered and blushing?" Temari laughed raising her eye brow.

"Just shut up… both of you. Also for your information I am not blushing …I…I am just flushed from running." He growled, causing Temari to bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"I…I am going to take a shower …a cold one." He mumbled the last part under his breath, as he slammed his bedroom door closed. Leaving the two of them laughing. Slamming his door back open, he yelled back into the living room causing both to stop laughing.

"Oh and by the way Shikamaru, get your hands off my sister's ass before I break them. In fact why don't you just go the hell home!" He growled, before slamming his door closed.

Temari glared "Forget what I said… you should have aimed lower."

"So I take it the plan is still on." He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh hell yes!" She smiled mischievously. He smiled before moving in to capture her lips.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Standing under the now warm water he groaned.

"Just what the hell was that girl thinking? Diving under that table and…and…putting her hands…"

He groaned again banging his head against the shower wall." Oh Kami, why am I wishing she would do it again? Ah Hell!" His hand turning the cold water back on. "Shikamaru is right woman are troublesome, especially kunoichi woman!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kami …God

Please Review!!


	8. When Pranks Backfire

Okay another chapter sorry it took so long. Okay Kakashi my love give the disclaimer.

Kakashi: Mari (Moonwitch) does not own Naruto or it's characters. Happy now troublesome woman!

Mari: Hey that's Shikamaru's line. (smack)

Kakashi: Woman why the hell did you hit me?

Mari: I am not troublesome! Slightly insane but not troublesome get it right. Now on with the story!! Enjoy!!

****

Set Ups and Weapons

Chapter 8

When Pranks Backfire

Walking towards the picnic spot his mind wandered_. 'I wonder if she will even be there after what happened. I'm sure she will probably be too embarrassed. What the hell do I say to her if she does show up? I know… I will just act like it didn't happen…yah that's it… I will be a nice guy and act totally normal. Pretend her head was never in my ahhh…I have to stop thinking that or I will need another cold shower. Maybe if I am lucky, she won't even show up.' _Walking through the trees he came to the clearing and there stood the bane of his annoyance, standing by a bunch of Laurel bushes._' Oh no she came….Okay Kankuro just play it cool.' _Walking up to her, he flashed a big smile.

"Oi, Tenten you came."

"Oh, hey Kankuro. Of course I came. No one messes with the Weapons Mistress, and gets away with it."

"Weapons Mistress?" Raising an eye brow at her. Putting her hands on her hips, she cocked one hip defiantly.

"You heard me! I am the best weapons expert you will ever know. So that makes me the Weapons Mistress." Giving him a cross look. He couldn't help but snicker at her. Which quickly earned him a dirty look.

"Okay…okay what ever you say Weapons Mistress." He laughed waving his hands in surrender.

"So where is Shin…?" His words cut off, as she roughly grabbed his shirt, yanking him downwards. Losing his balance he fell forward landing ungracefully on top of her. His face buried between her firm breasts. He pulled his red face up quickly, but when he tried to get up, she yanked him back down.

' Mmm…_She smells like cherries_. _Oh lord, I am going to need about ten cold showers if she doesn't let go._ ' He groaned to himself.

"Um…Tenten wha…what are you…?" She clamped a hand over his mouth, letting out a hiss. He frowned.

__

'Great of all the kunoichi to team up with… I get the crazy one. Granted a crazy one with really nice tits but still crazy.' He thought to himself, till he heard that annoying voice.

"Oh, my little youthful blossom are you out here?" He felt her flinch at the voice and had to hold in a snicker.

__

'So that is what her problem is.' They laid like that for about five minutes. He had tried everything to behave himself in the position they were in. _'Okay Kankuro stop thinking of her…soft…warm…sensual…body under you…urgh that is not helping._' His mind racing with hentai thoughts.

__

'Dead puppies….dead puppies.' He repeated trying to forget that his head was lying on her breasts. '_Ah shit this is not working_!'

" Ahem…am I disturbing something?" Shino asked his eyebrow raised behind dark sunglasses. As he stood looking down at them. Tenten quickly shoved Kankuro off. Her mouth opening and closing to form words but failing. Her face beet red. Shino waved his hand in front of her. On the inside he was laughing at her actions.

"He's gone Tenten. You know instead of throwing yourself on other men, you should just tell him you are not interested." She gasped at him appalled, as Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Shino, don't you think I've tried that already. You know Lee he never gives up. Hell, poor Sakura dealt with him chasing after her for years, till she married Naruto. Now, he has set his eyes on me and won't take no for an answer." She groaned in frustration throwing her hands in the air. Kankuro just shook his head grinning.

"How about telling him hell no." He snickered at his own joke, causing her to give him a fierce glare.

"Tell me again why I am helping him?" Shino asked nodding his head at Kankuro.

"Because you owe me a favor." She countered. "Oh, and I can point out Kankuro is Hinata's brother-in-law. You and Kiba are always saying how Hinata is like a sister to you. So that would make him your brother." She giggled at Kankuro's appalled face.

"If that baka was my brother, I would be asking Sasuke for tips." He deadpanned. Kankuro glared, his lip pulled up in a sneer.

"You want a tip on killing someone, why don't you just let me demonstrate on you." He growled under his breath.

"Enough you two…gesh. You would think that after all this time, you would have gotten over your little tiff in the forest." Folding her arms she looked between the two. "Grow up!"

"Hn!" Kankuro grumbled, turning his back on her.

"Hn!" Shino mumbled behind his collar. "After this you and I are even." He torted pointing to Tenten.

"You got it Shino." She smiled innocently, rocking back and forth on the ball of her feet. "So you brought them?" She asked pointing to the wooden box he held. He nodded.

"I have already placed the female out in the clearing. So all you will need to do is release these males. They are already pretty riled up. So it won't take much to upset them. Just a warning some people can have allergic reactions to stink bugs."

"Not a worry, Temari had a run in with a few when she was little… nothing happened." Kankuro laughed as he remembered her screaming bloody murder to Baki for help. "

"If anyone asks, I will deny having any part of this." Shino stated unemotionally as he handed Kankuro the box and walked away.

"Kami, that guy is such a tight ass." Before he could laugh, Tenten punched his arm.

"Quite being a jerk. Shino is a nice guy, in his own strange way. Now you want to talk about a tight ass try being around Neji." She giggled behind her hand.

"Oh, you are so right. He is on the anal side." He laughed. "Come on let's get in position. They should be coming soon. I can only wish Shikamaru is allergic."

Crouched behind a large bush the two watched as Temari and Shikamaru walked hand in hand to the clearing. Kankuro gave Tenten a wink, as they watched them sit down on the blanket. When Shikamaru started making out with Temari he growled low, under his breath. His fists clenched, he moved to pummel the guy.

"Shh." She whispered in his ear, holding him back. Pointing to the large box she nodded. He gave her a cheeky grin as he opened the box. He began scooping out the bugs with his hands. They both sat back waiting as over fifty stinkbugs made there way to the kissing couple.

"Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….!" Temari screamed, jumping up.

"Temari it is just a few bu…oh hell that is a lot of bugs! " He screamed his voice hitting a high shrill. As he grabbed her arm clinging to her for dear life.

"Kill em…kill em…kill em!" She began screaming a high pitched wail.

"Oh this is so troublesome!" He groaned covering his ears.

"Shikamaru do something now…. ewwwwww!" Her scream deafening him and everyone in a ten mile radius.

"Temari stand still. Don't upset them their stink…"His words to late. As he watched in horror, as she started kicking her legs to get rid of them. Her wild actions causing a chain reaction.

"Oh, what is that horrible smell?" She squealed.

"Temari they're stinkbugs and when you upset them they release… "He stopped as the horrible smell began to make his eyes water. "Come on troublesome woman." He coughed, grasping her hand. Leading her away from their picnic.

"Shikamaru our picnic it's ruined… and my clothes reek!" She whined, between gasps for air.

"Well, that's what happens when you upset a nest of stinkbugs. Come on we need to got to my mothers, she will have something to get the stink off us." He groaned.

"Mothers…wait you never…"His arm pulling her down the hill. "Oh no not your mother…she hates me." She continued to whine, tears pouring down her eyes from the smell." She will spend the whole time telling me, how unfit I am to be your wife.

"Do you want to stink for the next two weeks?" He asked crossly.

"No!" She cried. The last thing Kankuro heard was Shikamaru mumbling troublesome woman.

Tenten couldn't hold it in anymore as her laughter filled the clearing.

"Did you ha ha…see.. ha that?!" She laughed holding her stomach. "Oh, that was ha…ha ha…so damn funny."

Standing up he went over to the picnic basket and carried it back to her.

"Come on out the smell is gone."

"What are you doing?" She asked between giggles. Following him further through the woods.

"Temari didn't cook this, so there is no way I am going to let this good food go to waste. Kami, only knows when I will eat anything edible again." Finding a nice spot she set out the food. Taking a bite he moaned in pleasure.

" Wow, is Temari's cooking that bad?" She laughed at his satisfied face.

"Oh, you don't know half the horrors. Not only can she burn water, she likes to experiment." He gulped in horror as he remembered her cooking concoctions.

"So what is wrong with experimenting? Everyone tries new recipes." She asked confused.

"Let's just say not everything tastes good… covered in chocolate especially ramen." He watched as her face wrinkled up in disgust. His hand scratching his neck.

"That's just not right." She laughed, shaking her head back and forth.

"So do you think they will get that nasty smell off of them?" He asked with a cheshire cat smile on his face. His hand scratching his left leg.

"I don't know… but that was so damn funny. You were not kidding, your sister is terrified of bugs. I didn't think anyone could scream that loud." She laughed.

"No, what was funny is hearing Shikamaru." He snorted scratching his chest. "That was one hell of a girly scream he let out." Tenten laughed so hard tears came to her eyes.

"Who would have thought the genius Shikamaru would loose his cool and scream like a little girl." She laughed "So what should we do next to them?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know maybe we should just drop th…" He stopped when he saw the look of alarm on her face.

"What?" He asked scratching his arm.

"Um….Kankuro you don't look so good." Moving closer to him.

"Huh…what are you talking about?" Giving her a funny look as he scratched at his chest. Moving closer she touched his face.

"Kankuro I think maybe you are allergic to stinkbugs. Your face is getting red and puffy."

"That's just crazy, I'm not allergic to anything." He frowned scratching his arm.

"Kankuro look!" Grabbing his arm and yanking up the shirt sleeve. He looked down to see his arm covered in red bumps.

"Ahh shit! Why me?" He groaned smacking his head with his hand. Tenten fell over laughing as he began scratching everywhere.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

If you find any errors please send me a private message instead of including them in your review. No flames!! Also characters can be OOC.

Please review!! I have no life and live for reviews!!


	9. Oops Too Much Medicine

****

Chapter 9

Oops, Too Much Medicine

"Stop scratching, you are just going to make it worse." She slapped his hand. "Just sit there and let me put this cream on you."

"Tcha…Tenten it really itches." He whined. She gave him an exasperated look.

"Quite acting like such a baby!"

"You're just down right.. mean!" His whine going an octave higher.

"I am not mean. I am trying to help you moron! Now, take your shirt off." She said through clenched teeth.

"Say what?" He shrieked like a little girl, as he crossed his arms across himself." Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"Good grief, I am not going to rape you. I just need to put cream on your chest and back." She groaned exasperated. "Moron!' She mumbled under her breath.

"Why not?" He asked frowning.

"Why not what?" Looking at him confused. Smacking his hand again as he scratched.

"Why wouldn't you want to rape me…I am rather good looking." His dark eyes looking up at her innocently. "You do think… I am good looking?"

"Wh….what? First of all, I would never rape someone. In fact, I am plenty hot enough that I don't need to force myself on anyone. " Rolling dark hazel eyes before letting out a big sigh." Also I never said you were not good looking. Oh, forget it… I am not having this conversation with you. So, just knock it off before I stab you with one of my kunai." Her face turning beat red.

"So you do think I am cute…" He smirked. Eyes piercing, she moved in close to his face.

"I don't know what your problem is, but knock it off!" Turning from him she poured a small amount of red liquid into a cup.

"Drink some more of this. It says it helps with itching."

"I don't want to take anymore of that crap. It is nasty tasting… ewww …yuck!" He whined. Before he knew it she pinched his nose and poured it into his mouth. Sputtering he let out a string of curses.

"Well…well, who would of guessed you swear like a sailor." Tenten torted sarcastically.

"You are trying to kill me! That stuff tastes like shit!" He growled as she pulled off his shirt.

"Damn this rash is bad Kankuro. Maybe, we should take you to the hospital." Her long fingers gently rubbing cream over the red bumps.

"Hell, no! I don't do hospitals! I will be just fine…hey that tickles." She smirked at him.

"Oh, the big bad Kanky is ticklish."

"Did you just call me… Kanky?" He frowned.

"Yep, it is your new nickname… so get use to it." He smirked at her amused. He watched her curiously as she wet a rag and moved closer to his face.

"Okay Kanky, I am going to have to remove your bunraku paint, to put on the cream." His mouth dropped open in shock.

"What did you say?" He asked, thinking he had surely misheard her.

"I just said I need to remove your bunraku paint. Is that a problem?" She looked at him bewildered. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her close. His voice a mere whisper.

"You are the only person I have ever met that called it by it's rightful name." His voice holding a strange tone of happiness.

"I am? Well what else would you call it? I mean come on, it is bunraku paint… worn by puppeteers."

"Everyone I know calls it makeup, but not you!" His dark eyes gazing at her closely. "I think I like you woman."

Pulling out of his grasp she glared.

"Quite calling me woman! My name is Tenten so get …" Her voice cut off by his lips. He had expected her to slap him but she responded to his kiss. She tasted like cherries, just like she smelled of them.

Pulling away her breath heaving, she stared at him her honey doe eyes glazed a bit. Nervously picking up the medicine bottle she poured more.

"Umm...here take some more of this medicine." She said nervously, nearly shoving it down his throat.

"I kiss you and I get poisoned in return." He grumbled his head suddenly feeling fuzzy. He thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open.

"What on earth is going on in here!" Temari yelled as she looked at Tenten and then her brother.

"Kami, what happened to you!" She squawked as she took in his swollen face and rash covering his bare chest.

"Nutin sissy." Kankuro slurred. Tenten's eyes widened as she frowned at him like he was crazy.

"What did you do to him… he looks drunk? If you say anything about christening this table, I will beat both of you." As she took in his bare chest.

"Looks like an allergic reaction." Shikamaru snorted. "I wonder how he got that?" He grinned almost knowingly.

"I don't know and I don't care! After spending the last hour with that evil woman, I have had all I can take." Temari hissed.

"My mother is not evil." Shikamaru replied, then back tracked as he felt her eyes burn into him. "Okay maybe half evil."

Temari turned back on the other two her voice low and dangerous. "Now are you going to tell me what you did to him?"

Tenten looked confused as Kankuro grinned foolishly and then slumped over. She was barely able to catch him in time before he fell of the table.

"I didn't do anything. I am just treating his rash." Lifting his head off her shoulder, he smirked.

"Dids I tells yu hows pretties I thinks you is." He slurred before flopping his head back on her shoulder.

"Good lord he's drunk." Temari yelled. Her eyes going wide, when she saw the nearly empty medicine bottle. "How much of this did you give him?"

"I gave him about….um…" She paused trying to count the exact amount in her head. "Oh hell I can't remember maybe half a bottle or so.

"Holy shit! Well, he is definitely wasted now. You are only supposed to give four teaspoons. This stuff is mostly made of alcohol." She groaned pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to fight off a migraine. "I am not dealing with this, he is your problem!" Turning around she grabbed a laughing Shikamaru.

"Let's go, after dealing with your mother, I need to relax in the hot springs and your lazy ass is going to pay for it."

"But...but…what do I do with your brother?" Tenten said frantically.

"Not my problem!" Temari laughed wickedly as she closed the door.

"Oh just great!" Tenten fumed, blowing her breath out, causing it to ruffle her bangs.

"Okay Casanova, let's get you into bed." Struggling to get him off her shoulder.

"Mmmm…I don't wanna I am comfy rights heres. I likes the smells of sherries." He inhaled more of her unique smell of cherries and something else. Something he smelled a lot but could not pin point.

"Kanky come on your heavy. Get up, I need to put you to bed.

"Mmmm beds… okay let's goes to bed ."He mumbled pervertedly.

"Oh no! You are going to bed. I am going home!" Helping him stand, she pointed to his room. "I will see you tomorrow now go to bed.

"But Tenten…"He whined like a child." I don't wanna go to bedsy without you. I promises to behaves. I justs wanna snuggles." He grinned as he staggered to his room. She had to giggle.

"So Kanky you like to snuggle… who would have guessed. You are kinda cute when your not acting like a chauvinistic pig." She let go of his arm to collect the cream and medicine. Turning around she sighed knowing she didn't make it to him in time. Before she knew it he had walked straight into the wall. She tried to not laugh but it was just to damn funny.

"Come here you dork." Taking him by the arm, she pushed him on the bed. Grabbing his feet and pulling his sandals off, she sighed heavily.

"Kankuro get some sleep, you will feel better by tomorrow."  
Pulling up the covers without thinking she tucked him in. Before she could leave he grabbed her hand.

"Pwees stay." He pouted. She sighed.

"Fine, but just for a minute… your just too cute when your like this." She smiled at him. Within a few moments he was snoring softly. Bending down she gave him a small kiss.

"You stupid sand shinobi just what are you doing to me. I can not be falling for you." She sighed before she left

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!


	10. Itches That Need To Be Scratched

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto cause if I did it would be called Kakashi

.

****

Set Ups and Weapons

Chapter 10

Itches That Need To Be Scratched

Groaning he rolled over in bed. Slowly opening his eyes he let out a pained moan.

'Fuck…I feel like shit!"

"Well you sure look like it!" Looking up he saw Temari grinning at his misery.

"Oh, go away this is your fault entirely." He whined scratching his arm.

"How is this my fault? " She eyed him suspiciously.

"Uhh…It just is." Slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Kankuro you're an idiot." He mumbled under his breath. His fingers scratching his arm like crazy.

A loud tsk filled the room. "Stop scratching idiot. Here use this itch cream, Tenten brought over for you this morning. Seems she was worried about you."

"Tenten was here?!" He asked sitting up suddenly. Temari raised her eyebrow at his anxious behavior.

"Ohhh, taken a liking to her have you?"

"I…I…don't know what you're talking about. Tenten is just a…a…business partner." Giving her an annoyed look, a sneer clearly covering his lips.

"Uh huh…right…Business partner? What kinda of business would you have with a leaf shinobi?" She smirked.

"None of your damn business… nosey! " He yelled, pointing angrily to the door. "Temari get the hell out of my room!"

"Fine I'm going brat!" She scoffed walking out of the room.

__

'Tenten was worried about me.' He mused walking into the bathroom. Peering in the mirror he frowned.

__

'Just great I still have these damn hives. Oh, Temari you are so going to pay!' Getting dressed his mind filled with all kinds of evil ideas to annoy his sister. '_Maybe I should meet up with Tenten, so we can strategize_.' His eyes suddenly went wide as he remembered kissing her. _"Oh shit ! I really kissed her and Kami, she tasted so good._' He groaned. '_I have kissed a lot of girls but, none tasted as good as her. She tasted like cherries, but not just your normal cherries. No it tasted like those really sweet ones I remember mom bringing home in spring. _He suddenly felt sad thinking of his deceased mom. He knew it wasn't Gaara's fault she died. It was that bastard of a father who was to blame. He was glad he was dead. His mind traveled back to his problem one Weapons Mistress. Why did she have to go and call his face paint by it's true name. No one ever did that. His mind going over how gentle she had been taking care of him. Her soft hands rubbing lotion on his rash. His mother use to be that gentle something that was lost on Temari who was always rough, even when trying to help. It was just the way she was and he loved her for that but he still missed those gentle ways his mother had.

__

'I wonder what mom would have thought of Tenten if she had met her?' Shaking his head he let out a loud groan throwing his arms up in the air.

'_What the hell is my problem? I am not interested in the Weapons Mistress. It was just all that medicine that made me kiss her. Like I would fall for some stupid girl my sister set me up with!' _His fingers scratching his neck.

"Damn this itches!" Moving to the wall he began rubbing his back up and down, against the wall.

"Oh yes! Yes that's it…. Ohh…. Mmm" He moaned happily as he tried to relieve the intense itch. "Mmm…that's the spot…Mmm" He was stunned when his door slammed open.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Temari screamed as Shikamaru stood behind arms crossed head back laughing.

"You know little brother if you are going to…well you know…" Temari mumbled the last part unable to say it. Some things about little brothers and their urges, she just could not say, it was to gross.

"Honey, I think the word you were thinking was pleasuring himself." Shikamaru snorted busting up with laughter. Temari just glared at him as she tried to hold down a baby barf.

"Shikamaru…just ahh… ewww !"She screamed in a shrill voice. Pushing her way past him, as she tried to rid her mind of her little brother.

"What?" Kankuro asked looking complete dumbfounded. "All I was doing was scratching my back. This itch is driving me crazy."

"Oh I bet you have an itch to scratch." Shikamaru guffawed . "How about instead of humping the wall and causing permanent mental damage to my fiancée… you go find a real woman." Kankuro's eye began to twitch angrily. Clenching his fists he gave Shikamaru a piercing glare.

"Dude, you are so pissing me off. The only reason I don't kill you right now is because it will make my sister cry, and I don't like to see my sister cry. Now listen up…I WAS SCRATCHING MY BACK, GOT IT ASSHOLE!" He intoned darkly, his voice coming out in a loud menacing growl.

"I am going out for a drink! Cause Kami knows, I need one after dealing with your stupidity!" He yelled loud enough for his sister to hear. Shoving Shikamaru into the wall as he walked past. Turning his head his voice low and icy.

"Don't even think of touching my sister while I am gone!" As soon as the front door slammed closed Temari was in his arms.

"Well, my troublesome woman I got him out of the house." He winked as he lifted her up carrying her to the bedroom.

"Why yes, you did my genius husband-to-be." She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling the hair tie out. Throwing her on the bed roughly, he was on top of her before she could complain. His lips trailing kisses down her neck. Her fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Pushing it off his shoulder she trailed her sharp nails down his sides causing him to moan low.

"So how long do you think he will be gone?" Temari purred as he nipped her neck.

"Oh, if I know him he will get shit faced. So we have all the time in the world. You know how long it takes for him to get wasted." He smirked as he removed her top.

"Yes my love, us Suna shinobi can drink you Leaf pansies under the table no problem." She squealed as he nipped her throat. "What it's true." She giggled as he kissed down her stomach. Her fingers threading through his dark hair.

"So…do you think he will ever figure out we you talked Shino into putting poison ivy serum on those damn stick bugs? You know I am still mad you didn't fill me in on your plan." She smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Ah…but my dear Temari if I had you would not have reacted like you did."

"You are a jerk… you know I am terrified of bugs." She pouted causing him to nibble on her bottom lip.

"I know but for it to look real I had to. Oh and to answer your question, your brother will never figure it out. As you said your brother hates doctors ever since his run in with Sasori. So he will never find out, and since Tenten is immune to poison ivy after the bad run in she had with it as a child, we have nothing to worry about." He smiled as he gazed into her crystal blue eyes.

"Now my troublesome woman, I am trying to make love to you. So be quiet about your dumb brother." Leaning in he claimed her lips silencing any more of her pesky questions.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Now before you all started yelling. NO there will not be any lemons just small little limes.

Sorry but some stories just don't need lemon and this is one. So no flaming!!

Please review I promise Tenten kunai shaped internet cookies for all reviews. Oh, come on just push the little button!!


	11. Drunk Men are Idiots

****

Chapter 11

Drunk Men are Idiots

Pushing open the swinging doors, Kankuro made his way towards the bar counter. He was quickly stopped when Ibiki's large hands grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him into a empty chair. Looking around he watched as the Leaf jounin sat open mouthed, gapping at him before bursting out in laughter.

"Kami! Kankuro what the hell happened to you!" Genma snorted as he shoved a large glass of sake in front of his sand friend.

Kakashi leaned closer, "Dude…you look like shit and I am not just saying that cause you don't have your makeup on, hiding that ugly mug!"

"Like you have room to talk you masked perv!" Kankuro glared back . "Or should I call you Zorro?"

"I'm not the guy who wears makeup… girly man." Kankuro leaned over his fists clenched. Genma just laughed as he watched the two bicker.

"Kakashi, be nice I think our poor friend here is suffering from an allergic reaction to something. Maybe too much spring time youth." Gai smiled giving his good guy pose. Kakashi just groaned .

"Gai, do you ever stop doing that?" Downing a glass of sake hoping it would blur the horrors of watching his annoying rival.

"You know what Kankuro, it looks like you were rolling around with someone in a patch of poison ivy. I

don't think that works well for safe sex." Genma hooted raising a glass, as all of the jounin joined him in a cheer. Downing their drinks they slammed their glasses on the table laughing.

Kakashi whipped out a pen from his pocket and leaned over the table towards Kankuro.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kankuro asked pulling away from the drunken jounin's reach.

"What? I just want to play connect the dots." He said innocently before busting up laughing.

Kankuro just groaned dropping his head. His hand reaching for the sake bottle. Forgoing the glass he started chugging from the bottle.

"Well hell Kankuro, if that doesn't scream woman trouble I don't know what does." Kakashi leaned over the table eyeing him carefully with his one eye. "So what's her name…do we know her? Need to borrow my books?"

"None, of your damn business Kakashi. In fact it's none of any of your drunken fools business." Kankuro growled pointing at them before tipping the bottle back.

"Oh, no you don't sand pup." Ibiki advised as he grabbed the bottle from him. "Talk!"

"Fine…let's just say there is this woman and she keeps putting me in…err…compromising positions because there is this guy in freaky orange leggings chasing after her." Kankuro muttered under his breath.

"Hmm…well Genma looks to me the only guy I know in orange leg warmers besides our Green Beast here would be…"He snickered pulling his book out.

"Oh you are so right Kakashi it must be…" Genma's words were cut off by the screeching of a chair being pushed angrily from the table. Gai stood up glaring at his friends.

"You are all very unyouthful! Don't think I don't know who you are all talking about. I will not stand here and listen to you defame the great youthfulness of my Lee!" Gai turned and stormed off. Ibiki smacked his hand on the table snorting in laughter, as Genma held his sides.

"Well, so that's what we have to do to get that boob to leave." Kakashi snickered behind his book. "Damn Kankuro I think you should stay in the leaf village and become one of our shinobi's. We have tried for years to get that green baka to go away and you did it on the second time hanging with us."

Genma snickered leaning over he batted his eyes sweetly, his hands clasped together.

"You're my hero!" He said in a high pitched girly voice, before falling off his chair laughing. Kankuro just rolled his eyes.

"So sand pup, who is this mystery woman Lee is after?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Yah, Kankuro who is this broad, who is… as you put it 'has you in compromising positions'?" Genma asked.

"Forget the name…I want to know what the compromising situations were." Kakashi teased.

"She is just a girl, my sister and her stupid fiancée tried to set me up with." He mumbled under his breath.

"Huh? Did he say a chick he was set up with?" Ibiki questioned.

"So do you like this girl?" Iruka asked.

"No! She is just…um… helping me get a little revenge on my meddling sister. It's just she just keeps putting me in …awkward positions cause of that freak Lee.

"Oh please do tell!" Kakashi smirked setting his book down.

"You know what…forget it! I don't want to talk about her." Kakashi watched as Kankuro frowned.

"Oh, out with it Kankuro!" Kakashi barked grabbing his book quickly before Genma could swipe it. "Just tell us her name."

"Fine…if it will get you to leave me alone…"He sighed loudly. "Tenten…her name is Tenten!"

"WHAT!" Genma yelled. "You have a thing for the Weapons Mistress!" He sat back grinning madly.

"No!" Kankuro whined.

"Isn't she the girl that use to be on Gai's team? The one with the goofy hair buns?" Ibiki guffawed then stopped as Kankuro glared at him.

"Yah…the one that looks like she has two big Danish rolls on the sides of her head." Genma ribbed as Kakashi started to laugh uncontrollably.

"All of you just shut the fuck up!" Kankuro growled angrily. "You don't know a thing about her!" Grabbing the bottle back from Ibiki he took a big swig slamming the empty bottle on the table. "I happened to think her hair is cute… and it smells really nice…like cherries." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Oh lordy the sand pup's got it bad for her." Kankuro glared at Ibiki.

"I do not!" Grabbing another bottle this time pouring it in a glass.

"That chick is scary… they don't call her the Weapons Mistress for nothing. She is wicked with a kunai. You better be careful Kankuro the only other kunoichi I know that scary is Anko." Genma declared sitting back putting his arms behind his head, letting out a low whistle. "

"Fuck…Genma don't mention that name!" Kakashi shuddered. "That crazy kunoichi gives me nightmares!" Kakashi groaned dropping his head on the table with a thud.

'Genma ,I have to agree with Kakashi that woman is a total dominatrix. I'm a torture expert and Anko just scares the hell out of me. She is beyond sadistic."

"You know it! The only jounin I know stupid enough to date her are Kotetsu and Izumo." Genma laughed biting down on his senbon.

The leaf shinobi's all looked at each other with horrified faces before quickly downing their glasses of sake.

"Tenten is not like that. She is sorta sweet and has a great sense of humor." He smiled shyly. His hand absent mindedly swirling the liquid in his glass. "I also think it's hot… when a woman can handle a weapon."

"Oh… the sand pup really… has it bad." Ibiki snorted. Looking up he shook his head. "Oh just great." Genma looked up and rolled his eyes.  
"Well lookie who we have here Izumo?" Kotetsu smirked as he grabbed a chair and turned it backwards before sitting down.

"It seems we over heard you baka's talking about our sweet Anko." Izumo eyed the table.

"Don't you two have gate duty." Kakashi laughed nudging Genma.

"You know we do go on missions. You assholes act like all we do is guard the damn gate!" Izumo griped.

"Well, don't you? Oh that's right your other job is to follow Anko around like good little pets." Genma smiled innocently as Iruka choked on his drink.

"Your are just jealous cause she is too much woman for you to handle Genma."

"Actually I think she is too much woman for you clowns. Since it takes two of you to keep her happy." Kakashi snorted as Genma high-fived him.

"Kakashi you and Genma are real jackasses…especially when you're drunk." Izumo whined.

"Damn right and proud of it." Genma smiled a cheesy grin.

"So who is this Weapons Mistress we heard you all talking about?" Kotetsu eyed the sand nin curiously.

"What happened to you Puppet boy?" Kankuro's eyes narrowed. Before he could stand up Ibiki put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be nice pup we are all friends here." He whispered to him.

"It's an allergic reaction." Kankuro spat out hotly.

"So who is this kunoichi you are all talking about?" Kotetsu asked ignoring Kankuro's glare.

"One of Gai's old students...names Tenten." Iruka replied as Ibiki pushed another drink in front of the pissed off sand nin.

"Oh, the one with the Princess Leia hair." Kotetsu whistled. "She's a hottie!"

"Nice ass too." Izumo mused grabbing Gai's unfinished glass. "Kotetsu, didn't you say something about wanting to ask her out."

Kankuro's lip curled up in a sneer, fists clenching and unclenching angrily. Kakashi seeing this tried to intervene.

"Now, what would your Mistress Anko think of you cheating on her. Well, if you don't count your he- bitch here." Kakashi pointed to Izumo.

"Screw you Kakashi !" Scowled Kotetsu. Picking up on all of this Genma add his two cents.

"Izumo just how does that work? Are you his bitch all the time or just when your mistress is of on mission."

"I am not his bitch!" Izumo fumed.

"Ohhh…so Kotetsu is your bitch…See Genma you had it all backwards." Ibiki's hardened face grinned widely.

"Oh my bad!" Genma replied with glee.

"Screw you all! Come on Izumo let's go." Kankuro's hand shot out grabbing onto Kotetsu's shirt collar.

"I will only warn you once! Stay away from Tenten!" His voice low and menacing. "If I even hear you have said her name… you're finished."

"What ever sand freak." Pulling out of his grasp the two walked off. Genma just shook his head laughing.

"You know what Kakashi I have to agree, Kankuro should stick around. I haven't had this much fun since Asuma stopped hanging out with us."

"Yah damn shame Kurenia clipped his wings!" Kakashi said sadly. The rest just nodded.

"This calls for another toast!" Genma raised his glass eyeing Kankuro." To our new drinking buddy sand pup!"

"Here…Here!" They all chimed. Kankuro just rolled his eyes and poured himself another drink muttering "Morons" under his breath.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Now before you flame…I do not hate Anko, Kotetsu, or Izumo. I just poked fun at them for the story. I am actually a big fan of Kotetsu and Izumo. Also characters may be OOC!

Please review just push the little button!!


	12. Playing With Weapons

****

Chapter 12

Playing With Weapons

Click…click…click….clack…clack…Pting

"Dammit!" Kankuro cursed when the spring popped off, smacking his forehead." Rubbing his head he searched for the bothersome coil.

"Ahah ,there you are. Your going to fit or else." He grimaced as he tried to shove it back in place.

Click…click….

Knock…knock.

"Temari get the damn door! I am busy working on Karasu!"

"Knock..knock

"Temari!" He screamed. "Ah, shit…I forgot Temari is at a stupid dress fitting."

Knock…Knock…Click…click….Pting.

"Shikamaru stop pounding on the damn door and come in you lazy ass!" He yelled as the spring flew off Karasu's arm for the tenth time. Throwing the screw driver he scowled. "Piece of Sh…" He stopped cursing when he heard a female giggling. Looking up he saw Tenten standing in his bedroom doorway, her hand covering her mouth as she laughed.

"Problems Kanky?" She snickered.

"You know I really hate that nickname!" He growled reaching over to pick up the discarded screwdriver.

"Well…well someone is cranky." Sitting down next to him she grabbed the screwdriver from his hand.

"Hey! I am using that!"

"What as a throwing star?" She torted. Taking the spring she twisted it a few times then placed it on the hook screwing the bottom piece down.

"Okay now try it." Giving her a bored look he lifted his right hand. Letting the chakra flow out into thin blue strings he moved the puppet's arm.

Click…click …click…click…

"See it works." She beamed happily.

"Well I'll be damned! Thanks, I have been working on that for hours." He told her gratefully as she handed the tool back to him.

'_I can't believe she wants to work on Karasu. Most woman think he is rather creepy_.' He thought to himself.

"No problem ."She smiled. "Though I think the blade you are using is to thin. If it tried to puncture anything thicker then skin say…armor it will snap."

"Oh and what do you suggest…oh mighty Mistress of Weapons." He smarted off causing her to frown.

"Watch it kitty or I won't help." She torted pulling out a scroll from her pocket.

"Kitty? I think I like Kanky better." He groaned exasperated. "Just how are you going to help me?"

"Watch and be amazed." She laughed before biting her finger. Sliding her finger across the paper. Her blood activating the seal, she threw open the scroll to reveal a enormous amount of weapons.

"Holy shit! How did you get all that into such a small scroll?" He gasped. "I would love to get my puppets into something that small."

"My special seal jutsu and if you are nice, I will teach it to you." She smiled up at him, nudging his shoulder. He nudge her back playfully. Giving her a big smile wagging his eyebrows up and down. Looking down at the weapons he picked a few up admiring the blades amazing sharpness. He nearly wet himself when his eye feel on a certain sword.

"Is that a Miyamoto Musashi sword?" He said in awe pointing to the rose colored handled long sword.

"Yes!' She beamed with pride.

"It is my pride and joy! I won it in a weapons tournament held in the Lightening country." She handed it to him as if it was a fragile baby. He ran his hand over the sheath before pulling the sword out.

"Amazing." He whispered. Handing back the sword their hands brushed. Blushing she quickly put the sword down and pulled out a double edged blade.

"Okay, I think this blade would work better. It is of a rare metal. It is as light as stainless steal but a hundred times stronger." She removed the flimsy blade in Karasu replacing it with hers. Using the screwdriver she tightened the spring again.

"I think right here you could use a chain whip." She pointed to a hinge joint on the puppet. "Grab the one with the twenty-one razor style blades." Handing it to her, his eyes studied her in amazement.

'_Kami she is hot when she is playing with weapons._' He mused. She was sitting so close he could smell the scent of cherries and another familiar scent. His memory trying to pinpoint the rare scent.

'_Wait it smells like the special oil I make myself_.' He thought to himself.

"Tenten what kind of oil do you use on your knives?"

"It is a special one I make, why?" She looked over at him curiously.

"You wouldn't happen to use sandlewood extract in it?" He grinned when he saw her surprised expression. "It's the scent that gave it away. I use it to."

"Really, I thought I was the only one who used it in their weapon cleaning oil." She smiled at him shyly. He reached over, his hand pulling out the ribbon holding one of her hair buns.

"Wha…what are you doing Kankuro?" She stammered nervously as his hand reached for the other one.

"I want to know what you look like with you hair down. "He whispered his breath brushing warm across her cheek. Letting the last ribbon slip from his fingers. He pulled back and admired the sight in front of him.

She dropped her head shyly a blush covering her cheeks. His fingers slid through her silky auburn locks.

Leaning closer he lifted her chin with his other hand. Her soft doe like eyes never looking up.

"Beautiful." He whispered causing her eyes to look up suddenly. Leaning in he brushed his lips across hers. She responded her warm lips parting open. His tongue met hers as he deepened the kiss. His one arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to his firm chest. A small sigh left her as she moved her arms around his neck. Her hand knocking off his hood as long fingers threaded through his thick auburn hair.  
Pulling apart, he nuzzled her neck causing her to gasp. The sound of the front door slamming woke them from their passionate fog. Tenten quickly pulled away as Temari walked in.

She looked from one to the other as a calculated smile appeared on her face.

"Sooo…Kankuro you have company." Her obnoxious smile never leaving her face. Tenten did not like the way Temari was eyeing her. She also didn't appreciate people meddling in her life and that is exactly what she had done.

"Little brother don't you think you should put away your little dollies before having friends over." She taunted him. Before Kankuro could say anything spiteful back. Tenten stood up and walked over to Temari.

"For someone marrying a genius you are a real idiot. You can't even tell the difference from a puppet and a doll. Maybe you should dye that bleach blonde Barbie hair darker. It might help you gain I.Q. points." Moving closer she poked her sharply on the forehead. "You should respect your brother's gift. He is a great puppeteer!" Her voice becoming hard as she stood hands on her hips. "How about you just turn back around and leave!"

Temari stood there speechless staring at the weapons kunoichi. Pulling herself together she mumbled hotly under her breath.

"Perfect…match…both…alike….pains…in..." Was all they could make out as she walked out. The next thing Tenten knew was that Kankuro had her back pressed up against the wall.

"I have never met a woman like you." His voice becoming husky as he stared into her hazel eyes.

"Is that good or bad?" She teased her lips moving closer.

"Good…definitely good." He smiled before kissing her. Pulling back he ran his fingers through her soft dark hair.

"So got any ideas on how to make my sisters life even more of a living hell?"

"I have a plan in mind. I will meet you tomorrow at noon." Giving him a small kiss she grabbed her stuff and left.

'_The Leaf dorks are right I have fallen…hard_.' He smiled to himself.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It is funny when I started this story it was just suppose to be a oneshot since so many of you request a sequel to Blind Dates and Moonflowers. Now look 12 chapters long and still going. I have to tell you…. all my wonderful readers that of all my stories I have written so far, I have never done so much research. Yes, I have had the unfortunate joy of researching stinkbugs (there are something I could have gone my whole life not knowing about those little bugs) and now I know a whole ton more on weapons that I ever did before (and I knew quiet a bit already). Anyways I wanted to tell you all a little bit more about this famous swordsman Kankuro drools over in this chapter.

So listen up! Class is in session and I Moonwitch will be your teacher. Teehee

Miyamoto Musashi (1584 - 1645)

was a famous Japanese swordsman and is believed to have been one of the most skilled swordsmen in history. Musashi, as he is often simply known, became legendary through his outstanding swordsmanship in numerous duels, even from a very young age. He is the founder of the Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu, or Niten Ryu style of swordsmanship and wrote Go Rin No Sho, The Book of Five Rings, a book on strategy, tactics, and philosophy that is still studied today.

I could go on but I think you get the idea. He was a great swordsman. Since I used his name I had to give kudos

Thanks to you all my readers. It is all of you that makes me continue writing. Thanks!!


	13. What A Kiss

****

Chapter 13

What A Kiss

Leaving the apartment and making his way towards the main part of the village. He smiled as he caught sight of Tenten leaning up against a tall sakura tree. She was dressed in a dark green cheongsam. Embroidered down the front was a red dragon, her hair pulled up in her typical bun style with matching green ribbons.His fingers itch to pull those thin ribbons out and run his fingers through that luscious auburn hair.

'Kami-sama she is so beautiful.' He thought to himself as he walked over to her. His dark eyes catching her doe like ones. Smiling up at him she pushed away from the tree.

"So my little Weapons Mistress what is you devious plan." Shoving his hands in his pockets he grinned down at her . Pulling out two small vials she winked at him.

"These Kanky are my plan." He rolled his eyes at her nickname for him, the smile never leaving his mouth.

"You see I overheard Sakura the other day saying that Temari and a few other girls are going to the bath house for a little girl time.

"Sooo?" He asked.

"Well, you see this stuff here is a special concoction my little brother made. We add it to the water and Tada…Temari will be blue for the next few days." She smiled very pleased with herself.

"Oh, I love it!" He snickered. "Temari will be whining to Shikamaru the whole time, driving him absolutely crazy. It will be like killing two birds with one stone." He nearly cackled out loud like an insane person. He was so thrilled with the plan.

"I thought you would like it." She beamed happily. "Also the dye is temporary, so it won't ruin her wedding."

"So what time are they going?"

"Not for another three hours. Why?" She asked eyeing him closely, as she saw a light go on in his head. Just what was he thinking?

"Have you had lunch yet?" He asked her. Surprised by his question she just shook her head no.

"Then lunch is on me. Where ever you want to eat we will go." He winked at her causing a small blush to creep across her cheeks. As they walked towards her favorite restaurant he spotted a green blur coming there way. Before she could respond and put him into another compromising position he wrapped his arm skillfully around her waist.

"Oh no you don't! This ends now. I can't believe a strong kunoichi like you , who can kill a man a hundred different ways with those weapons of yours. Is afraid of a guy running around in a green leotard jumpsuit and freaky orange leg warmers." He whispered to her. His arm holding her body tight against his.

"Kankuro you don't understand. He is my teammate." She whined. "Don't you think I've tried telling him… I'm not interested. He just doesn't listen. I don't want to have to hurt him, and at this point I think physically injuring him is the only way for him to listen. I just can't, he is my friend. It is just better if I avoid him unless we are on a mission." Her shoulders sagging in misery.

"Then we will just have to let him know you are unavailable. Follow my lead." He whispered as Lee approached them.

"There you are my youthful flower blosso…" His voice trailed off as he took in Kankuro's arm wrapped around Tenten. "Tenten…wha…what are you doing with Kankuro?"

"What does it look like? Tenten and I are madly in love and she has promised to bare my children...tcha.." He held in the cry of pain as she stepped on his foot. "Now if you don't mind moving, I am taking my sweety here to lunch." Kankuro told him, voice slightly strained with pain. Lee's eyes grew wide as he watched Kankuro pull Tenteninto his arms and give her a searing kiss.

Tenten froze when she felt Kankuropull her into a kiss. Her body quickly relaxed as she melted into his warm embrace. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sighed as he deepened the kiss. Lee's jaw dropped after they had been lip locked for five minutes.

"Uh…well…I need to …um...go. Yes, that's it… I have to go and find Gai-sensei…Neji…" Lee stammered in shock as he walked away.

Pulling apart they both stood there staring at each other, breath ragged.

"That was…"He said breathless.

"I know…"She sighed before she remembered Lee had been standing there. "Hey, where did Lee go?" Looking around finding him nowhere.

"Who cares." He smiled pulling her into another kiss. Pulling out of his grasp she blushed, looking around.

"Kankuro we are in the middle of the road people are starting to stare. "She hissed playfully punching his arm.

"So let them!" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh no you don't." Holding her hand in front of his face causing him to frown. "You promised me lunch." She smiled mischievously as she sauntered off, putting a little extra sway in her hips.

"Tease!" He called out to her. His eyebrow arching up, as he watched those slim tan legs peak out from the slits in her dress. Her hips almost taunting him to grab. He couldn't help but smile lustfully as he followed her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Poor Lee I felt bad but it had to be done. So no flaming!

Kami-sama...God

Traditional style Chinese dress is called a Cheongsam  
.

.

Please review!


	14. Locked closets and Angry Hyuga’s

****

Chapter 14

Locked Closets and Angry Hyuga's

"Okay so the plan is easy. Sakura, Ino and Temari will be using the woman's private hot springs. You know which one right?" She asked as they walked down the busy part of the village.

"Tenten, how the hell am I suppose to know which one, I am not a woman." He thanked the stars for that. "I am also not from Konoha."

"Oh um… sorry. I forgot you're not from here. Most of the guys around here know the room ever since Jiriaya, Kakashi and Naruto got caught trying to use sexy no jutsu." She said appalled. Kankuro just snickered.

"Leave it to those guys." He laughed. Putting his arm around her shoulder, he led her through the busy crowds as they walked towards the bath house.

"Okay so what room?"

"Okay, the bath house is T shaped. The woman's private hot springs is to the left." She whispered to him as they drew near the bath house. "After it's poured in it will only take a few minutes to spread through the water.

"Won't the owners be a bit upset their water is tainted?"

"No worries, the stuff will become inactive within a few hours. Trust my brother, to know how not to leave a trace. When he pulled this stunt on me my mother never believed it was him, since the evidence was gone. She thought I screwed up some exploding paint tag." She fumed at the audacity of someone thinking she was unable to make a simple weapon tag. .

"I think I like this brother of yours." He laughed as she pursed her lips at him.

"The thought of you two obnoxious morons in the same room is frightening." Scrunching up her face in mock horror. "Now we have to time this. Your sister is coming in at three that gives us about ten to fifteen minutes between the prior group leaving and your sister's arrival."

"So how do I fit into this little scheme of yours?"

"You are my lookout. I just need you to watch where the bath house splits to the woman's section. Make sure no attendants come that way. Can you handle it?" Looking over at him she smirked.

"Of course I can handle it! It's just that it seems like you get to have all the fun. "He droned. "Why don't you stand lookout and I pour the stuff in?"

"Because you are not going into the woman's bath house." Giving him a evil look before smacking him in the chest. "Perv!"

"Geesh… fine! You get all the fun." He pouted.

"Real mature! Now I will go in first …you follow and if you see anyone coming let me know okay?"

"You know Tenten I am not a child. I do know how to be stealthy…or did you forget I am a shinobi?" She waved him off. Opening the door she looked back at him.

"Oh quite whining, now if you see any one coming just signal me okay."

"Yes mommy!" He grounded out threw clenched teeth causing her to giggle. Watching her walk in he couldn't help but smile. _'She is definitely something else_. '

After two minutes he went in. The place was rather nice he noticed, as he walked down the main corridor. When he saw the hall branch into a 'T' he peered down the left hall.

'_No sign of Tenten. She must be in the room already._' He thought to himself. He had to stop his mind from wandering to an image of a wet and naked Tenten. That would not be a good thing when being look out. Then he heard high pitched giggling. Peeking around the corner to see the main hall his eyes widened as he spied Sakura and Ino. They were talking to three other girls near the front door.

'_Shit! They are early_. _Where's Temari_?' He wondered as he leaned back and sent gave out a bird call to warn Tenten. Looking back he watched the girls chatting for a few more minutes. Still no Tenten.

__

'Dammit Tenten hurry the hell up.' Giving another bird call to alert her. He looked back and noticed Sakura and Ino were waving goodbye to the girls and heading his way.

'_Shit…shit…shit_!' He thought. This time he sent out a shrill whistle to get her attention. He looked careful around the corner. In just a minute they would reach the turn. They were out of time, he had to go get her.

As he was half way to the bath door Tenten came out. She let out an eep as he grabbed her, shoving both of them in a small closet near them. Closing the door behind, he listened for the annoying kunoichi to pass by.

"What the hell Kankuro!" She hissed smacking his arm. "Trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Shhh! Keep it down there coming!" He shushed her. The room was a small linen closet the only light coming from a vent in the door.

"What!" She whispered back trying to peek through the doors vent slats.

"those two annoying chicks…what are their names again? Oh yah Sakura and Ino they showed up early. I tried to warn you." Folding his arms, he shook his head at her. "You need to pay attention better to your lookout. How the hell did you make it to jounin with such terrible listening skills" He teased.

"Shh someone is coming." she waved her hand at him to be quiet. He rolled his eyes, sneering. Had he not just told her that.

Giggle…Click….giggle

"That did not sound good." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath sending a shiver down her body.

"Was it me or did that sound like my sister laughing?" Reaching around her he tried to turn the door knob. His body pushing her up against the wall in the small closet.

"Damn someone locked the door." She looked at him worried.

" Move let me try it." She pushed against him to try the door. His breath hitched as she brushed against him. Heat seared through him, causing him to become very aroused.

"Damn !" She cursed when the door would not unlock. "Try using your chakra strings." He nearly moaned as she pushed up against him for a second time to give him room to reach the doorknob.

"That little brat!" He growled. "This is no ordinary locked door it has been sealed."

"What? Oh come on who would…"Her voice trailed off when she realized. "Damn your sister set us up again. The whole over hearing Sakura was planned." She dropped her head on his shoulder in defeat. "I feel like such an idiot." She mumbled into his shirt. Wrapping his arms around her he rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Hey don't feel bad, I fell for it too." He whispered to her softly, his hand brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Looking into her hazel eyes he gentle reached up tugging the ribbons from her hair. Running his hands through her soft hair as it fell along her shoulder.

"So now what do we do?" She sighed looking up at him. Her heart fluttering at his touch. He grinned mischievously as he dropped his hands to her waist. She gasped when he pinned her against the closet wall.

"I have an idea. "He whispered seductively in her ear, before running his warm wet tongue along the curve of her ear. Trying to wiggle out of his reach. He pressed her further into the wall his knee planted firmly between her legs.

"K…Kankuro wha…" Her voice trembled, as her heart began to race. His knee pressed up against her warm heat causing her to mew softly. He smiled against the warm skin of her throat when he felt her body tremble from his touch. She moaned softly when his lips reached hers. His tongue running across her velvet lips before delving further for a taste of her sweetness.

"You taste as good as you smell." His voice deep and husky. His breath warm against her lips.

"Your not so bad yourself." She cooed as she trailed a finger down his firm chest. He grinned down at her when she tugged at his shirt.

"Nothing shy about you." He teased as she pulled his shirt off.

"Kanky just shut up and kiss me." She purred as she ran her hands across his bare chest.

"Yes my little weapons mistress." His fingers brushed across her breasts. He felt her nipples harden against the fabric of her dress at his touch. Unbuttoning the top of her dress, he let it fall down her tanned shoulders. She moaned as he took a perk nipple into his mouth. Her fingers trailing down his chest till her fingers dipped down to his waistband.

"Tenten!" Neji's voice yelled through the door. Both of them froze.

"What the hell!" Kankuro growled pulling back. Tenten had barely gotten her dress over her shoulders the buttons off by one, when the door was broken in two. An angry Hyuga stood in front of the wreckage.

"What the hell do you thinking you are doing sand filth." His hand pulling Tenten to his side.

"Excuse me asshole but get your hands off of her!" Kankuro gritted his teeth, fists clenched.

"Neji…um…Kankuro and I got locked in and…um.." Neji interrupted her by pushing her behind him.

"Tenten did he hurt you?" His byakugan activated.

"Neji! Stop…leave him alone!" Tenten screamed grabbing his arm. "Kankuro didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, that's not what I heard." Turning to look at her. "Lee came to me babbling about your flower blossom being taken by sand freak here and something about him forcing you to bare his children."

Tenten sighed heavily dropping her head in her hand.

"Neji… how could you have listen to Lee. You know how he gets everything all mixed up when he babbles hysterically." Kankuro just rolled his eyes, a sneer growing on his lips.

"That maybe true but I promised him to find you and bring you home. " He glared at Kankuro. "Seems like I came just in time." Pointing angrily. "You need to stay away from Tenten! Understood!" His hand pulling Tenten down the hall. Pulling out of his grip she went to Kankuro.

"Listen I better go and explain this all to Neji. I will talk to you in a couple days after Lee and Neji calm down okay." She blushed.

"Okay but I have to say your team is really pushing my patients." He frowned as he looked up to see a scowling Neji.

"Yah, they can be a bit overprotective." Leaning up she kissed him before being pulled away by a still fuming Hyuga.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Oh so close but in the end denied. Muwahahahaha. Sorry no lemon's guys! Maybe if I get enough requests I will give this story a lemon. I have to say I was really tempted to drop Neji's interruption and make it a lemon but I just had to throw a angry and confused Neji in. Can you just imagine what a hysterical Lee would tell him. Then for him to search all over town with his byakugan and to find them in a closet. LOL Yah I can see him pissed off.

.

.

Please review!!


	15. A Man In Denial

****

Setups and Weapons

Kakashi…Mari owns nothing… including me! (smiles happily)

Mari…Not yet I don't Muwahaha

Kakashi…I see a restraining order in your future Ms. Moonwitch

Mari….Enjoy (takes off to stalk a certain silverhaired shinobi.)

****

.

.

Chapter 15

A Man In Denial

After six hours of following Temari around town. All to do wedding planning left him bored, drained, and ready to commit hara-kiri. The rash was nearly gone but Temari still told him he was not to put his bunraku paint on till it was completely gone. This just made all the damn shopping she dragged him on even worse. He felt naked with out his paint and not in a good way. On top of it, she was using him as her personal pack mule. His hands filled with bags and packages. The worst part, was he had not see Tenten in two days and was going out of his mind.

__

'How can I miss someone so much? What the hell is wrong with me? I can have any girl… why is it I can only think of her? Those chocolate brown doe eyes and cherry lips.' His mind wandered to what had almost taken place in the locked closet. He wasn't even that mad at Temari anymore for setting him up and locking the door. Though he did find joy in his sisters blue feet. At least they had managed to get some payback on her meddling.

"Temari, tell me again, why I have to help you with this? I really don't give a fuck what color the dresses are and that cake you made me try was almost as bad as your cooking…"Before he knew it she had hit him over the head.

"Tcha, what the hell was that for?" He groaned rubbing the back of his head. He could feel a lump already growing.

"One because you are an annoying, whiny, pest of a brother and two there is nothing wrong with that cake or my cooking." She glared her nostrils flaring in anger.

"Oh no nothing wrong with your charred so called cooking…humph sureeee…if you like to have food poisoning." He mumbled under his breath.

"I better have not heard what I think I did?" Her voice low and frightening.

"Uh me? I said nothing." He began whistling walking ahead of her.

"Brothers!" She mumbled. "So what is up with you and Tenten hmmm…?" She smiled wickedly.

"Umm…Nothing! Why… did she you see her?" He turned quickly to face her. Catching his reaction he tried to play it off. Scratching the back of his head nervously.

'_Damn how could one woman make me become so unglued_?' He thought to himself.

Ohh, so you do like her." She snickered teasingly.

"I did not say any such thing!" He growled his eye brows drawn. Damn, if he was going to give her any satisfaction.

"She is a loud, overbearing, and annoyingly childish female!"

"Ahuh right then why did you say she was pretty?" She quizzed.

"Wha…wha…I never said that." He hissed, dropping the bags on the ground. "She's actually very…um… plain and…and…frumpy."

"You are so full of shit Kankuro!" She laughed her voice coming out in a frightening cackle. His eyes narrowed at her. His lips going into his famous sneer.

"Screw you Temari! I am out of here. "Grabbing up the bags he stormed off in a huff.

"Oh, silly little brother you are in love and just won't admit it." She smiled happily to herself. "Wait till I tell my Shika his plan is working."

Throwing open the apartment door he threw Temari's crap on the couch.

"Why the hell does she have to act so smug. I hate when Temari is right." He yelled to the empty room throwing his hand up in the air with defeat.

"I'm not in love with Tenten. I just couldn't be. It's just….sexual frustration…ya that's all it is." He told himself.

"No way my stupid sister's meddling, would ever work. I don't need a stupid woman in my life."

He began pacing as he continued ranting. "I know I'll just go see her. Then explain to her… I am tired of trying to mess with my sister and walk away. After Temari's stupid wedding, I won't have to ever see her again. See I'm not in love." He smiled confidently. Closing the door behind him quickly, he went to find Tenten. For some reason he suddenly didn't feel so great about this idea.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Denial is not just a river in Egypt Kanky Muwahaha……

Hope you enjoyed and please click the button and review pretty please!!


	16. Angry Kunoichi With Weapons

****

Set Ups and Weapons

Sequel to Blind Dates and Moonflowers

Kankuro x Tenten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Characters may be OOC

****

Chapter 16

Angry Kunoichi With Weapon

Leaving the apartment Kankuro made his way through the village to find no sigh of Tenten. Jumping up into the tree line he made his way to team nine's training field. As he neared the training field, he could here the familiar sound of a kunai thumping into a practice dummy. He felt a strange warmth fill him as he heard the noise. He knew it was her.

'_Just stick with the plan_.' He kept telling himself as he landed on the tree branch. His breath caught as soon as he saw her. Taking in her beauty, he knew his plan had gone out the window. Standing on the branch he watched her. He was amazed by her graceful movements, with each kunai she threw.

__

'What the hell is wrong with me?' He groaned inward as he continued to watch her. _'How could I have ever thought of walking away and never seeing her again.' _His breath caught when he heard a small sob leave her.

__

'She's crying…I'll kill that damn Neji and Lee if they are the ones causing her tears!" Jumping from the tree he went to approach her, instead found his bunraku headpiece stuck to the tree with a kunai.

"What the fuck!" His eyes going from the tree to her. "Damn woman! I can tell your upset but, why take it out on me? To think I wanted to comfort you." He growled pulling the kunai out of the tree.

"Go away! " She hissed under her breath. Looking at the hole in his head cover he frowned.

"Tenten you ruined it." He whined. "It was my favorite."

His next move was to jump back in the tree, as she replied by sending another kunai at him.

"Tenten what the hell! Have you lost your mind?" He spat at her angrily. "Tenten what is wrong?"

"No…Sabaku no Kankuro! Her voice becoming icy cold. "I have not lost my mind! "

His eyes widened when he heard her call him by his full name.

"I have not lost my mind at all. " She laughed in an almost hysterical tone. "I am just a loud, overbearing, and annoying female." Throwing another kunai at the tree, it missed. She dropped her shaking hand and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she opened her dark eyes. Both trailing up to look at him. Kankuro cringed as he took in the pain and hurt in those hazel eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot plain and what was the other word…oh yes…frumpy!"

"Tenten?" His voice saddened as he watched the tears run down her cheeks. The tears he had caused.

"You heard that? Tenten listen it's not what you think…"

"Not what I think…I don't give a damn what you think!" She yelled cutting him off. "Did you have fun?"

"Fun? What are you…" A senbon hitting the tree next to his hand, cutting him off.

"I bet you and your sister had a blast laughing at my expense. Look at the silly tomboy make a complete ass of herself." She let out a loud sob. "T…to think I…I… actually believed you had feelings for me."

Jumping down he approached her.

"Tenten you have to listen it's not wha…" A kunai grazed his shoulder.

"Listen to more of your crap. I don't think so asshole! How about you listen to this…Fuck you!" She screamed. "Come anywhere near me again and you will find yourself more then grazed by my weapons!"

He jumped into the tree line as a kunai with an explosive tag hit the ground. After it detonated he safely jumped back down. His shoulders slumped as he looked around to find her gone. "Tenten…I'm sorry."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!


	17. Sibling Bonding

****

Chapter 17

Sibling Bonding

Slamming the front door open Kankuro stormed to his room. Looking up from the table Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"What on earth?" She asked.

"I have no clue, but it does not look good!" Temari flinched as she heard a loud crash coming from her brothers room followed by the sound of glass shattering. She gasped as something else slammed against the wall. Her shoulders relaxed as Shikamaru put a hand on her arm.

" Do you want me to go talk to him?" He asked her gently. Kankuro's cursing reaching her ears.

"No…He's my brother." She sighed. "You don't think she turned him down?" Another crash was heard as furniture hit the wall.

"I don't think so, but he is seriously pissed off. Are you sure I shouldn't talk to him?"

"No, I will go." She leaned over to kiss him before getting up and walking off to her brothers room.

Knocking on his door, she heard something crash against it.

"Fuck off Temari!" He hollered. Bracing herself she opened the door. She was shocked by the scene she found. The room had been completely destroyed but what shocked her the most was the site of her brother. He sat slumped against the wall, tears running down his face.

"Kankuro what happened?" She cried kneeling next to him. He just shook his head sadly .

"Just go away Temari…Please." His voice so low, she almost didn't hear him.

"Kankuro, please tell me what is wrong. I…I…have never seen you like this! Kankuro you crying." She watched as his hand went to his face. He looked surprised when he pulled his hand away and saw it wet.

"So I am." He's voice sounded detached as he let his arm drop limp to his side. Temari wrapped her arms around her him like a mother holding her child.

"Kankuro what ever it is, we will fix it. Brother please just talk to me, dammit your really scarring me." She pleaded.

"I screwed up really bad this time, Temari." He admitted in a soft rush of agony. "I hurt her really bad…I didn't mean to." He looked at her dejected.

"Kankuro it can't be that bad."

"Temari she over heard the bullshit I said about her to you. I…I didn't mean a word of it. I was just mad at you being…"

"Pushy…interfering and meddlesome "She smiled at him. "I'm sorry Kankuro you were right, I shouldn't have interfered. I just wanted you happy. I guess since I met Shikamaru I have been worried what will happen to my brothers, if I am not around all the time to watch over you. Now that Gaara is married and has Hinata. I really panicked about you being alone. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Temari. I know you did it cause you love me. I'm the idiot who ruined it all." He smiled giving her a big hug.

"Just tell her your sorry."

"It's to late sis." He sighed miserably. "She won't even listen to me. Hell she threatened to kill me, if I ever went near her again.

"Maybe if I talk to her, explain you were just being a stupid oaf." She smiled at him warmly. He just shook his head no.

"She deserves someone better then me anyways."

"What the hell are you talking about? Kankuro you're a great guy." She gave his shoulder a nudge playfully. "Okay maybe you can be rather thick headed but deep down you're a really sweet guy ."

"Thanks Temari." His eyes took in his room. "I really made a mess huh?"

"You sure did brat." She stuck her tongue at him teasingly. "I'll go get a broom and help you clean it up."

"Thanks sis." Getting up she walked to the door.

"Temari."

"Huh?"

"I think I love her."

"I know little brother…I know."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Please be kind REVIEW!!


	18. A Sister's Worry

****

Set Ups and Weapons

Chapter 18

A Sister's Worry

Temari sighed for the tenth time. Looking up from his scroll Shikamaru gave her a worried look.

"You're doing it again."

"Huh?" She looked over at him confused.

"Worrying!"

"Sorry I can't help it? He hasn't come out of his room for five days now. "She sighed "This is not like him at all. "

Getting up from the table he sat down next to her on the couch. "He'll be okay. Stop worrying."

"It is not okay! He barely eats anything I bring him." Her voice pleaded. "Gaara and Hinata arrive here next week. The wedding is taking place in three weeks and my brother won't leave his room. This is not going to be okay!"

"Temari you are going to make yourself sick with all this worrying. This has got to stop… he is a grown man for Kami's sake. "

"You don't understand, it has always been the three of us. I'm the oldest…the one who is supposed to look out for him. After our mother died… I was the one who bandaged his skinned knees, fixed his breakfast, helped paint his face when he was little." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "It is all because of me he is hurting! What kind of sister does that ?"

"Temari you are being too hard on yourself. Kankuro is stubborn and it is his own fault this happened. The plan was working great, until he lost his temper." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Temari please stop worrying so!"

" He may act tuff and can be a real chauvinistic pig at times but most of it is an act. Inside he is sensitive and a bit insecure." She looked up at him. "I still remember when Kankuro decided he was going to train to become a Bunraku puppeteer. He was about five years old and had decided to take one of the servant's lipsticks and paint his face. He ended up a mess with lines here and there. Even though it was crooked he looked so darn cute. He was so proud of himself and went out to show the kids at the playground. When he didn't show up for dinner, Baki told me the kids had made fun of him. I found him in his room crying, the makeup smeared from all his tears. I told him I believed in him and that some day he would be a great puppeteer. The next day, Baki and I took him to the market to buy him proper Bunraku paint. That night I had the servants help me sew his first bunraku outfit. Kankuro amazed us all. Within a week he had mastered moving Karasu. Something that should have taken years. No matter what, he never gave up… till now." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Even though I tease my brother about his bunraku paint and puppets I am very proud of him. He doesn't know it but I beat up every last one of those damn kids who had teased him that day." Wrapping his arms around her he smiled.

"I bet none of them ever teased him again." He laughed. "You're a good sister and Kankuro knows it."

"If I am such a great sister, then why did I break his heart?" Taking her face in his hands he took a deep breath.

"Enough! I am not going to listen to you beat yourself up about this anymore. You set your brother up because you loved him and wanted him happy. What went wrong was not your fault! Hell, it was just a string of misfortune coincidences. Even I never thought that Kankuro would say what he did and that Tenten would hear and mistake his blowing off steam, as truth. It was never in the equation of my plan." Leaning in his kissed her softly. Pulling away he stood up and grabbed his jounin jacket.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he opened the door.

"I'm going to fix this mess!"

"What are you talking about? I have already tried to talk to Tenten she won't listen!"

"I know that. The only one she will listen to is Kankuro and he is too depressed to pull it together. You and I have both tried talking to him and nothing worked."

"That still doesn't tell me where you are going." Smiling he winked at her.

"I am going for reinforcements… my troublesome woman." With that he closed the door.

"Reinforcements?" She muttered confused, staring at the closed door.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yes, I know the chapter was short but I wanted to show a little bit of Temari's sisterly love. I felt I was making her into a bit of a meanie in the story. When all she was doing was trying to take care of her little brother in her own silly way.

I promise a longer chapter next time!!

Please review!!


	19. Reinforcements Arrive

****

Set Ups and Weapons

Warning for language!!

Chapter 19

Reinforcements Arrive

Opening the door Shikamaru flipped the room light on. His eyes went to the body, whose back was facing the door.

"I told you Temari I am not hungry just leave me alone." Kankuro mumbled.

"I'm not Temari." Shikamaru frowned. "You have company!"

Kankuro harrumphed and lifted his hand flipping him off.

"He's all yours!" Shikamaru grinned as he left the room.

"Now is that anyway to treat your company?" Before he could respond the blanket under him was yanked and he tumbled off the bed.

"What the fuck!" He growled. Looking up he found himself staring up at three leaf jounin. The same ones who had become his new drinking buddies. Ibiki stood there laughing, before dropping the blanket on Kankuro's head.

"Go away!" He growled angrily, pulling the blanket off his head and sitting up. Kakashi shoved a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Drink up that's the good stuff!" Hoping up to sit in the window sill, he pulled out his favorite book and began reading.

"Leave me alone!" He scowled.

"Now don't be like that! We came to cheer you up!" Genma torted, taking the desk chair and turning it around before sitting on it backwards. Taking a big swig, Kankuro continued to glare at them. His lip curled up in disdain.

"Why the hell are you old farts here for?"

"Tsk…old farts! I thought we had gotten past that little sand pup!" Ibiki snorted taking the bottle he was holding and passing it to Genma. "As we said we come to help cheer you up."

"Don't forget to also help him get his woman back." Kakashi grinned looking up from his book. Kankuro groaned taking another swig from the bottle.

"Hey who brought the glasses?" Genma whined sadly looking over at Kakashi who shrugged.

"Don't panic Genma… I have them." Iruka laughed handing the glasses to Genma. Genma poured a glass for Iruka and another, handing it to Ibiki before quickly downing the rest of the bottle himself.

"Damn Genma! Would you like me to get you a nipple for that bottle?" Kakashi snickered.

"Don't fret my rival, I brought plenty more!" Gai boomed loudly. Walking in the room with four large sake bottles. Kakashi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"So I take it Temari bribed you all with booze to get me out of my room." Kankuro stared at the bottle and then up at Genma and Ibiki.

"Nah, sand pup not Temari!" Ibiki smiled giving Kankuro's arm a playful punch. "We came out of the kindness of our hearts. Thought we would bring you something to drink, while we all had a nice chat.

"Ibiki is right, no one bribed us. Also it wasn't your sister who told us your plight it was… Nara Shikamaru." Genma smiled before grabbing a bottle out of Gai's arms. "We wanted to help. So here we are!"

"Oh just great." Kankuro huffed before taking another drink.

"Yep, we heard all about how your stupid mouth got you in trouble. If you had just listened to me and read my books, you would have known how to treat a lady right." Kakashi laughed waving the book in his face.

He cried out when Ibiki swiped it from his hands.

Kakashi, I am not drunk enough to listen to you go on about your stupid book. You can have it back later."

"Fine be that way Ibiki! I have another." Ibiki smacked his head with the book he had confiscated, as he watched Kakashi smirk before pulling out another bright orange book from his pocket.

"Damn you Kakashi!" Ibiki groaned before he could throw the book at Kakashi, Genma grabbed it.

"Hee hee!" He snickered happily opening the book. Iruka snatched the book quickly out of Genma's hands.

"Oh hell no! Kakashi is bad enough!" Iruka scolded a pouting, inebriated Genma. "Did you all forget why we came in the first place?"

"To get drunk and rag on Gai!" Kakashi laughed nearly falling out of the windowsill.

"No, you dumb ass… to cheer up our sand friend Kankuro!" Iruka glared.

"Looks like it is working. "Ibiki pointed to Kankuro who was trying not to laugh, as he watched them act like fools. "Now to help him get his woman back."

"Ibiki don't disrespect my former student. Her youthful name is Tenten!" Scolded a very loud Gai. "Do not make me have to fight you for her honor."

"Gai, you idiot shut up! Ibiki was not disrespecting the girl so pull up your granny panties, sit down and have another drink!" Kakashi scoffed pulling a flask from his vest, and taking a drink.

"He told you Gai hahaha!" Genma slapped his leg laughing hard.

"You guys are all idiots!" Kankuro snorted taking another drink. " How would any of you know how to get a woman."

"Well…"Kakashi began to say gesturing to his book.

"Shut up now!" Ibiki pointed sharply at him before turning back to the rest of the group. "Now seriously we need to come up with a plan to help sand pup here."

"Here! Here!" Genma cheered raising his new bottle in the air. "I think Kankuro should just throw her over his shoulder and kidnap her." He laughed spilling some of his bottle of sake. "Oops!"

"Huh…Ibiki you yell at me. Yet you let Genma get away with his drunken stupidity." Kakashi sulked.

"Actually the idiot has a good point." Ibiki rubbed his chin in thought.

"Ha ha Kakashi I had a good point." Genma laughed flipping him off.

"Real mature Genma." Iruka scoffed. "If you ask me, I think flowers would be a nice way to say you're sorry."

"Well, I have known Tenten for a long time and I am telling you it will take more than flowers to get her attention." Gai scratched his head. "But they are very youthful, so it couldn't hurt."

"Okay I am on it!" Iruka handed Gai his drink. "What is her favorite flower?"

"Hmm…I don't know maybe…"

"Tiger lilies." Kankuro muttered looking at the floor sadly. "She likes tiger lilies." Iruka raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"She told me once her mother use to plant them in their garden and how she loved how they smelled." His face went soft as he thought about her.

Genma let out a slow whistle. "Wow you really do love her don't you?!" Kankuro looked at him and nodded.

" Okay Tiger Lilies it is then." Iruka smiled. "Kankuro I will make sure Ino picks out the very nicest ones. You'll have your girl back in no time."

"Okay, I have been thinking and Genma had a point." Ibiki said after Iruka left. "You need to get her alone and somehow unable to run away. Then you can talk and explain that you didn't mean what you said…"

"The stupid jackass things you mean." Genma interrupted snickering at the glare Ibiki was giving him for cutting him off..

"As I was saying before dumbass interrupted. Confess your love to her." Folding his arms across his chest, content with his idea.

"Great idea but, just how and the hell is he going to accomplish that Ibiki? She has already told him she will kill him if he steps near her." Kakashi questioned.

"Yep and she is the Weapons Mistress! Your balls are as good as skewered if she sees you." Genma laughed almost losing the senbon in his mouth.

"Alright no more booze for you baka." Ibiki grunted swiping the bottle out of his hand. "Though that does bring up a slight glitch in the plan."  
Ibiki swatting Genma's hand away as he tried to grab the bottle back.

"So you need to disarm her. How hard is it to take a few weapons from her?" Ibiki asked.

"I am sorry my youthful comrade but you see Tenten has perfected her weapons skills as well as the skill to conceal them. Even I have been surprised by her youthful abilities." Gai exclaimed loudly scratching his neck.

"She is amazing with weapons." Kankuro agreed his voice filled with awe.

"Damn sand boy you have it bad for her!" Genma sighed reaching over and patting him on the back. "Don't stress we will help you get her back."

"Gai, you say you don't know how many weapons she can conceal but you had a student who could." Gai smiled and nodded.

"Right you are my youthful rival. It may take a bit of persuasion. He is not too happy with our new friend here, hurting his team mate." Gai looked over at the miserable look on Kankuro's face and sighed. "I am sure when I explain to him how you are in your springtime youth and care deeply for Tenten he will help."

"Gai, I am curious can you ever say a sentence without the word youthful in it." Genma asked before grabbing another bottle from him.

"Trust me Genma; I have known him all my life. I swear he came out of his momma saying it." Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "He can not go an hour without saying it."

"Is that a challenge?" Gai grinned jumping up from the chair. Closing his book and carefully putting it in his pocket Kakashi jumped down and stood in front of Gai, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You know what… it is. In fact I bet my book collection you can't go a full week without saying it."

"You're on!" Gai grinned giving the good guy pose.

"How about you go talk to Neji while we come up with a plan." Genma laughed giving Kakashi a small knowing nod as Gai left.

"I can't believe you are willing to lose your collection of autographed Ichi books." Ibiki remarked. "Even though having the green beast stop talking his youthful nonsense for a whole week will be nice."

"Ibiki, I never said which collection." Kakashi grinned giving him a little salute. At this Genma laughed so hard he nearly fell off the chair.

"Gai is so easy to fool. I'm totally hammered and I caught that omission." Taking the senbon from his mouth and putting it in his jounin vest pocket, he took another drink. "Now that we have some peace from Gai we need to form a plan."

"I think I can help you with that." Kankuro looked up to see Shikamaru leaning against the doorframe.

Kankuro eyed his cautiously then nodded. Shikamaru grinned and began to tell them of his plan.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As I promised another chapter with our drunken leaf jounin you all asked for. Oh how I love making fun of Kakashi's books and Gai's limited vocabulary. Muwahahahah

Please click the button and review!!


	20. Kidnapping a Weapons Mistress

****

Chapter 20

Kidnapping a Weapons Mistress

A loud thunk could be heard every few seconds in team nine's training area.

"Damn…stupid…egotistical…pigheaded…neanderthal…chauvinistic pig! I HATE MEN!" Tenten cursed throwing another shuriken into the training dummy. Her target seemed to have two impact spots. One the head the other the lower part of the training dummies torso. Her mind envisioned each one of them hitting a certain bunraku painted sand ninja.

"I hate that stupid man!" She screamed "How could I have fallen in love with such an egotistical prick. Thinks he's so funny, just because he can make me laugh. How could I have been so stupid to fall for his line of crap?" Going up to the training dummy she pulled out her weapons and with an angry growl kicked the training dummy in the crotch.

"Take that you jackass. Think your oh, so sexy with your bunraku paint, cute little kitty ears…sexy smile" Her mind drifting to his hard muscular chest and oh so kissable lips. "Oh just great now not only do I hate men, I am sexually frustrated! She groaned throwing her arms up in the air in defeat. "Fuck Setups, give me a weapon any day!" Stomping back to her starting position she began to throw her weapons faster and with more intensity. Trying to ease the pain that squeezed her heart.

__

'I'll forget you.' Her mind screamed, as she tried to erase the picture of him from her mind.

"Afternoon Tenten. How are you this fine day?" Tenten turned to see Iruka, smiling behind her. Genma was leaning casually against a tree, giving her a happy nod. Looking up she saw Kakashi sitting on one of the branches.

"Yo!" Kakashi waved, as he lifted his head from the book in his hands.

"What do you jerks want?" Tenten said icily.

"Tenten that is not a very youthful way to respond to your fellow jounin." Tenten gasped, turning to see her old sensei Gai standing there shaking his finger at her. Neji stood next to him. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What are you all doing here?

"Just came to have a friendly chat." Genma grinned taking a step forward. Eyeing all of them, she pulled out the sai's hanging from her waist.

"Stay back." She hissed taking a step back raising the weapons.

"I told you guys… she would see you all as a threat." Neji said folding his arms across his chest." No one wants to fight you Tenten." He let out an annoyed sigh, shaking his head.

"Calm down Tenten, no one here is a threat. We are all leaf jounin." Iruka spoke, holding his hands ups. "Hey did you get the flowers?" He grinned suddenly.

"You sent me the flowers." She frowned slowly lowering her arms. Cautiously placing the sai's back in their holster. "Why would you, send me flowers?"

"You idiot! You didn't send a card." Genma leaned over smacking Iruka in the head.

"See what happens when you send a drunk to order flowers." Kakashi snickered behind his book.

"Oh shut up Kakashi, you were just as wasted as I was." Iruka yelled shaking a fist up at the laughing jounin.

"Enough all of you idiots." Neji huffed annoyed. "I swear how you have all managed to live this long amazes me. Just get to the damn point."

"Geesh… what crawled up your ass Hyuga." Genma said giving him the bird.

Tenten stood there eye brow raised. "Kami men are stupid." She mumbled under her breath.

"So if they are not from Iruka who were they from?" Her stomach tightened nervously. Only a handful of people knew she loved Tiger Lilies. _'Could they have come from him? Well who cares if they are…that…that jerk._' She thought to herself. She watched as Iruka started to act nervous.

"Well you see… "

"They are from me!" Kankuro said walking in the clearing, Ibiki behind him. She felt her stomach flutter as her mind raced with emotions. There he was the bane of her life dressed in full bunraku, his puppet scrolls tied to his back. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked. Pulling herself together she narrowed her eyes.

"You!" She hissed loudly." I warned you, if I saw your face ever again." Quickly pulling a kunai from her pocket.

"Sorry Tenten but no bloodshed today." A voice said behind her. She tried to turn her body only to realize she was suddenly unable to. Her dark eyes widened, as she realized the cause.

"Shikamaru… let me go this instant." She screamed.

"I am sorry Tenten…. I can't do that." Flinching slightly as she let out a long slew of curses and threats.

"Tenten those are not words that should come out of a blossom, as yourself. We are just trying to help save your springtime blossom of love." Neji rolled his eyes but followed Gai and Ibiki to stand in front of a thoroughly pissed of weapons mistress.

"Neji you asshole tell them to let me go!"

"This is for your own good, Tenten you are completely useless as a jounin when you are depressed." He ignored Gai's tsk at his words, an activated his byakugan. She gasped when he began telling Gai and Ibiki where all her weapons had been placed and because of his jutsu all of her hidden ones.

"You traitor! Neji you are so dead when I get free." Looking up at her old sensei she nearly cried.

"Gai-sensei how could you?" As he and Ibiki worked quickly to remove all of her weapons. Piling them at her feet. When the last one was tossed to the ground the two older jounin stood back.

"Since that is all I am needed for, I am out of here." Neji said walking off. When he reached Kankuro he stopped. "Hurt her and I will kill you!" He said icily under his breath, before walking away.

"Now Tenten try and behave yourself." Gai said softly patting her head. Ibiki snickered at the look she gave.

Shikamaru nodded to Kankuro who nodded back and held up his arm. Blue chakra strings left his fingers to wrap gentle around Tenten's body. Shikamaru stepped back releasing his shadow position.

"Good luck." Shikamaru said patting him on the back.

Turning dark hazel eyes to Kankuro. She glared at him with such animosity. He could have sworn, that she could kill with that one look.

"You!" She hissed loudly.

Damn she's scary! "Genma whispered as he looked at a cringing Iruka.

"She is the Weapons Mistress you know." Ibiki said going to stand with his friends. "Hope to hell this works or…"

"She is going to kill all of us." Kakashi replied as Iruka nodded.

"No my friends what she will do is skewer are balls like Anko's dango." Genma said sadly. They all cringed at that thought.

"You think sand pup will get through to her?" Ibiki asked looking over to the young sand nin who was throwing a cursing and screaming Tenten over his shoulder. Still secured with chakra strings. Kakashi turned to look also. They watched their new friend wave thanks, before jumping up in the tree line. Tenten still screaming over his shoulder she was going to kill them all.

"Ah my youthful student will see the light. "Gai boomed happily.

"I so need a drink now." Genma whined as they began to leave. They all nodded in agreement.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well, it is almost the end…..

Please review!!


	21. Forgiveness

****

Set Ups And Weapons

Kankuro x Tenten

Do not own Naruto and yes characters can be OOC

****

Chapter 21

Forgiveness

"Dammit Tenten quite kicking." He cursed. He could just tighten the chakra stings that held her but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Kankuro you are so dead! You can't keep me tied up forever!" Tenten screamed kicking her legs the best she could. "When Lady Tsunade hears what you have done…"

"She does know. Who do you think started the betting pool on how long it would take for you to kill me?" He groaned unhappily. Landing on a branch he nearly loss balance, do to her wiggling.

"Dammit woman enough kicking, are you trying to get us both killed." With that he gave her ass a quick slap. Her head jerked up, as she let out a surprised gasp.

"You…you…spanked me!" She stammered.

He just laughed, "yep!"

"Insufferable male jerk." She mumbled angrily dropping her head back down. Only to groan as her eyes met the curve of his butt. _'Why does he have to have such a cute ass…JERK'_ She thought to herself.

When they came to a clearing, deep in the forest, he stopped and sat her on the ground. His chakra strings still holding her. She glared at him icily, as she waited for her chance to escape. Her pulse raced when she saw him remove one of his scrolls.

'_Is he going to kill me_.' She thought panic rising as she tried to struggle again. She watched as Kankuro released Sanshouo.

'_Wait it's not Karasu?_' She thought suddenly becoming confused. Picking her up gently and placing her inside the large puppet, he followed behind closing the doors. Leaving only a crack for light and fresh air. Kankuro frowned when he saw the terror in her eyes.

"Dammit to hell Tenten all I want to do is talk."

"You kidnapped me! What are you going to do… kill me now!" She tried to hold in the tears however they slipped down her cheeks.

"What? Why would I want to kill you?!" He cried. "Tenten I love you! I only did this so I could get you to listen to me." She froze at his words.

"Y...you love me?" She gasped shocked then pursed her lips. "Bullshit!"

"I mean it Tenten… it's true. I didn't plan it…it just happened. She looked up at him. What she saw surprised her. His eyes were filled with such intensity.

"If you promise to just listen to me I will let you go. If after what I say, you still hate me, feel free to kill me." She nodded in agreement as he let his chakra strings go. They sat in awkward silence. He looked unsure of what to do.

"So I'm waiting!" She grumbled, folding her arms. She could barely make out his face in the dim light. She did hear him take a deep breath. His words coming out in a long rush.

"Okay listen all those things you heard me say were not true. None of it was. I was just having a really crappy day. I was tired and my sister was pissing me off with her 'oh so smug' attitude. Mostly I was just frustrated. I had not seen you in days. I was fighting with my emotions. The way you make me feel." Taking another long deep breath. He continued. "Look Tenten, I just lost my damn temper. With my sister's damn prying and was to stubborn to let her know her setup plan had worked. Tenten I truly do love you! I think you are the most beautiful, exotic woman… I have ever met. From the way you wield a weapon down to the lovely scent of yours I find so intoxicating. You are sweet, kind, funny, intelligent…" He stopped his rambling to look up at her. She sat so still. He couldn't read her feelings and he was growing frustrated with her lack of response.

"Fine! I'm a stupid…egotistical…male chauvinist pig. " Throwing his hands in the air, in defeat. "So just kill me. I won't fight back … hell I will even give you a weapon. If I can't be with you… I don't want to be alive. "His voice sad and withdrawn.

"You forgot something." She said her voice soft. She slowly moved on hands and knees closer to him.

"Huh?"

"You forgot to say pigheaded neanderthal." She whispered as she looked into his deep auburn eyes. She was so close, he could smell that cheery sent he loved so much.

"Tenten?" He was unsure what to do. She laughed softly and threw her arms around him, knocking him over.

"I love you too, but I still think you're a jerk." She smiled. He laughed and quickly flipped her over so he was on top. She could feel a warmth rush through her with his touch.

"Ya, but I'm your jerk." Leaning down he ran his fingers through her soft hair pulling the ribbons out. His one finger tracing the soft line of her cheek, down to her chin.

"You are so beautiful." Her eyelashes fluttering slightly as he bent in for a taste. Oh yes, he could spend eternity tasting those soft cherry flavored lips. She gasped, her lips parting as she felt his warm hand on her skin. He took that opportunity and slid his tongue in to taste more of her sweetness. She moaned softly. Arching her back as his fingers brushed across her hardened nipple.

"I want you Tenten." He whispered seductively, nipping gentle on the bottom of her lip.

"Yes." She sighed. Shivers of electricity ran through her body from his sensual touches.

"Forever!" He whispered, his voice husky but serious. She could feel all his love in that one word.

"Yes." She moaned as their bodies molded into each other.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No lemons sorry guys I did warn you in the beginning it would just be slightly tart with a lime.

One more chapter to go!

Please PLEASE Please Review!!1


	22. Happily Ever After

Setups and Weapons

Finale!!

Chapter 22

Happily Ever After

Laughter filled the room as the happy couple made there way over to him. Kankuro couldn't help but smile as his sister pulled him into a long hug.

"I'm so happy for you Temari." Kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"I am happy for you. " She said pointing over to Tenten who was talking with Ino and Hinata. Kankuro followed her finger to see the girls and his little bother Gaara standing with them. Though he stood stiff and looked bored out of his mind. He had a very protective arm wrapped around Hinata's waist. He had to smile watching his once murderous brother ,slowly brushing his thumb, lovingly over the slight bulge of Hinata's waist.

'_I can't believe I am going to be an uncle and Gaara a father. How on earth did that happen…oh ya…the kitchen table_.' He thought to himself before cringing. As he remembered finding them christening the kitchen table.

Kankuro felt his heart skip a beat, when Tenten looked over at him and smiled.

'_Kami, she looks hot in that silk red dress_.' All he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and carry her back to his room. He knew that would have to wait. Sighing in defeat he gave her a wink.

After spending time talking with Temari he finally made his way towards his little Weapons Mistress. He grinned mischievously as he walked towards her. Before he could join her, rough hands grabbed his shoulders steering him to a table. Tenten laughed giving him a little wave. Before he could respond he was shoved into a chair. He didn't bother fighting back and just looked up at his grinning friends.

"Yo!" Kakashi called his head still buried in his favorite book.

"So sand pup how ya been?" Ibiki asked the scars on his face crinkling with the wide grin he gave.

"We haven't seen you in what…two weeks," Iruka added pushing a drink over to Kankuro.

"Well, duh of course we haven't. He is to busy getting busy with his Weapons Mistress." Genma laughed at his own stupid joke before patting him on the back.

"Well, I guess I have all of you morons to thank for that." He looked over at his new friends and smiled. They really were a great bunch of guys and he was happy to call them friend.

"Well at least the plan worked well or we would all have our…"

"Genma don't go there! If I have to hear you say skewered balls again I am going to tell Anko you want her." Kakashi snorted as he watched Genma's face scrunch up in disgust or was it fear.

"Well I think it was a good idea we took all her weapons." Iruka told them. Kankuro just smirked as he watched them all nod in agreement. If they had only knew the truth of it all. His mind going back to after they had made love. A wide grin appeared on his face.

"_So I take it my love you will not be killing me now." He asked wrapping her in his arms._

"_No not today, maybe tomorrow." She teased as he nuzzled her neck._

"_Hm…well I guess I will just have to take all your weapons again." He whispered, lips running kisses along her chin._

"_Who said you took them all… this time?" She asked. Propping himself up on one arm he looked at her, eye brow raised. She laughed before reaching down for her hair ribbons._

"_See," She laughed dangling them before him. His eyes widened in shock._

"_Why you little minx!" He laughed. Both ribbons were miniature versions of her weapon scrolls."_

"_They don't call me the Weapons Mistress for nothing." She smiled running her finger down his firm bare chest. He growled huskily before pulling her body tight to his._

Kankuro was pulled from his thoughts by Genma's hand waving in front of his face. It still held his glass of sake and Kankuro was amazed he had managed not to spill it.

"Dude you were spacing." Genma grinned mischievously. "I am not even going to ask what you were thinking."

"Obviously someone's mind is in hentai mode." Kakashi chortled.

" Well you would know all about that wouldn't you." Iruka mumbled pointing to the orange book. Ibiki rolled his yes before turning to Kankuro

"So I guess now that the wedding is over you will be heading back home, sand pup." Ibiki asked a touch of disappointment filled his words. Genma's drunken smile faltered as he nodded his head sadly at the thought.

"Well, you will stop at say hello when you visit your girl right?" Iruka asked hopefully.

"Actually, you guys will be seeing a lot of me!"

"Huh?" Genma squawked nearly dropping his drink. Kakashi set his book down, eyeing him carefully.

"I spoke with your Hokage and she has accepted my request to stay here. Call it a shinobi trade. Since Shikamaru is going to be living in Suna." Kankuro leaned back folding his arms behind his head, enjoying the look of shock on their faces.

"No way!" Genma yelled. Kankuro just nodded.

"Welcome to the leaf shinobi's." Ibiki clapped his hand roughly on his back. "Just remember you 're still the sand pup." Kankuro just rolled his eyes.

"Well hell this calls for a toast!" Genma chuckled grabbing his glass and holding it up. Everyone joined them. Downing there drinks, they all slammed their glasses on the table giving a cheer.

"Well, it looks like you are all enjoying all of this this springtime youth!" Gai boomed in his loud voice pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Well we were till you showed up." Kakashi groaned picking his book up.

"So where were you Gai?" Iruka asked.

"Oh well I was watching the lovely flower blossom of a bride throw the bouquet." Jumping up, giving them all his thumbs up pose.

"Gai sit down your embarrassing yourself." Kakashi groaned annoyed.

"And us…"Iruka mumbled under his breath.

"Oh shit your screwed now Kankuro!" Genma laughed pounding his fist on the table, his drink sloshing over the edge.

"What are you babbling about idiot?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm talking about that!" Genma snickered pointing to Tenten coming towards them, hands clutching the bridal bouquet. Kankuro smiled like a child at Christmas seeing her walk towards him.

"Oh dude, you know what that means…ball and chain!" Genma started to laugh harder. Kakashi quickly grabbed his shirt collar before he could fall off his chair.

"Might as well start picking out china patterns." Ibiki teased.

"Hey guys can I steal Kankuro from you." Tenten smiled sweetly. Saying his goodbyes he wrapped an arm around her waist. As they walked away she turned to wave goodbye. Her eyebrow raised as she saw the drunk jounin's nudging each other and hooting loudly.

"So what was that all about?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, just guy talk." He smiled before leaning in and kissing her soft lips. Pulling back he grinned down at her.

"I'll tell you about it later." His hand fingered the little velvet box in his pocket.

The End

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

YAH!! It's finished (runs around doing happy dance!)

Questions hmm.

No, lemons just little limes LOL

No, there will be no more sequels

Yes, Hinata is pregnant

Yes, that was an engagement ring in his pocket

.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. Funny how it had started as a oneshot requested by many of my readers who loved Blind Dates and Moonflowers. Wow 22 chapters. I need a nap. Where's my Kakashi pillow? LOL

Please review it will make me sooooo happy!!


End file.
